TRY AGAIN
by Swynn Stratosphere
Summary: (suite de Game Over) D'entrailles de métal la bête rugira dans un torrent de feu et d'acier, et partout la terre tremblera sous le tonnerre de la Montagne Invisible.
1. Chapter 1 Tes cicatrices

**Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles,**

 **Eh oui, finalement, la suite est là. Try Again (le titre est évidemment une référence au jeu vidéo) retranscrit les évènements qui se passent deux ans après l'île, les héros ont donc l'âge qu'ils possèdent dans FFXIII. J'avais songé à une suite dès le post du 3** **ème** **chapitre, et depuis, l'idée a vraiment mûrit dans mon esprit, je sais exactement où me rendre avec ces fabuleux protagonistes. Cette fois par contre, ce sera beaucoup plus long, j'ai fait le détail des évènements dans les premiers chapitres, et sans être à la moitié de l'intrigue, j'en suis déjà à plus de 11 chapitres… Donc une histoire beaucoup plus longue, mais toujours une dizaine de pages par post. Vous aurez de la lecture, soyez en certaines.**

 **La difficulté première étant néanmoins de faire un texte égal ou mieux que Game Over. Je suis vraiment surprise du succès que mon histoire a eu, et je crains vraiment de faire quelque chose de nul à côté. Mais j'ai pris goût à ce petit risque je crois. J'avais envie d'explorer davantage les personnages, les traumas des uns, le futur des autres, la vie qui se poursuit et celles qui peine à avancer après l'île. J'aime le voyage, donc si vous acceptez de prendre le risque, vous allez voir du pays, je peux vous l'assurer !**

 **Bien évidemment, vous vous en doutez, je vais aussi plus m'intéresser à la relation Lightning/Fang, puisque c'est quand même pour ça que nous sommes toutes là. Je ne vais rien vous dire sur ce que je compte faire avec elles, juste qu'elles ne vont pas avoir une histoire de tout repos.**

 **J'essaie de faire quelque chose de très cohérent, il y aura sûrement des choses bancales, ou un peu maladroites, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je ne pense pas à tout parfois… Certaines choses que j'ai évoqué dans le dernier chapitre et qui a apparemment laissé certaines d'entre vous sur leur faim seront très légèrement abordé, je tente de ne pas laisser trop de zones d'ombres non gérées.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos commentaires, vos avis pour avoir la suite. Merci à Arya12, AerinVolk, DarkkLight9, noicz, Dahkyn, Laine55455, RandomReader, RiseOfPhoenix, l'Inconnue, Tache de Son, Syxtine…**

 **Désolée si j'en ai oublié ou si j'ai mal écrit vos pseudos, l'intention y était.**

 **Maintenant je vous dévoile Try Again. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis à la fin, ils sont le meilleur carburant qu'un auteur puisse rêver.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Swynn.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Tes cicatrices**

 _Elle courrait, sans pouvoir empêcher la pluie de tomber sur son visage, cette eau sale qui rendait la terre boueuse sous ses pieds. Sa respiration était suffocante, elle avait mal aux jambes, se traînait en avant avec une force désespérée. Des coups de feu résonnaient autour d'elle. Un éclair de douleur perça sa chair. Elle hurla, ses pieds ne surent plus la porter et elle tomba, ouvrant les yeux sur la mer tout autour d'elle, des bulles qui sortaient de sa bouche et des relents rouges montant de son corps. Le sel piquait chaque fragment de son être. Ses membres étaient trop lourds, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, pour chercher de l'air, mais rien ne bougeait, ses mains refusaient de la faire sortir de là. Elle s'enfonçait dans le noir, hurlant pour qui voulait bien l'entendre._

 _Elle heurta le fond de la mer, dans le noir, les yeux clos, suppliante pour que la douleur s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus d'eau sur son visage, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Ce soleil. Il tapait sur son corps sec, elle avait mal au dos. En baissant le regard sur ses jambes, elle les vit brûlées, la chair à vif, brillante sous la lumière impitoyable. Et puis un torrent de souffrance se déversa en elle. Ses doigts étaient recouverts de sang. Elle se rendit compte de la présence du couteau qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces contre elle, et dans un geste paniqué elle le jeta au loin._

 _Droit dans une poitrine qui se couvrit peu à peu de rouge, et ses yeux océaniques la fixaient tandis que le corps de la blonde chutait sur les genoux, regardant la blessure la déchirant davantage à chaque seconde, un air de reproche sur le visage :_

 _\- Regarde ce que tu as fait. Dit-elle simplement._

 _Et puis elle s'effondra._

 _Fang se rua vers elle, ignora la douleur dans ses jambes qui peinaient à la porter. Elle saisit ce corps sans vie, percé de trois balles laissant s'écouler une mer de sang. Mais à peine ses mains eurent-elles saisit la jeune femme qu'elle se dissoudait sous ses yeux, coulant entre ses doigts, et son image disparue, malgré ses supplications, ses tentatives pour la retenir, la garder près d'elle. Une sensation froide s'appliqua contre son cou, en levant les yeux elle vit son père, se tenir là, un fusil en joug, dardant sur sa progéniture un sourire mauvais._

 _Il pressa la détente et Fang hurla._

Son cri résonna dans l'appartement, résonnant dans sa chambre alors qu'elle venait de se redresser, en sueur, le souffle court. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Décrispant les dents et les poings, elle se laissa doucement tomber en arrière pour se passer les mains sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans que ça arrive. Pas une fichue semaine sans que les démons la rattrapent. Depuis deux ans elle sursautait aux moindres bruits suspects quand elle était seule, elle avait même fait une crise de panique en allumant un moteur au garage.

Les draps lui semblaient lourds sur ses jambes. Elles lui faisaient mal. Tellement mal. Mais il n'y avait que des vilaines cicatrices, les médecins disaient qu'elle était guérie. Elle ne cessait pourtant d'être réveillée la nuit par cette douleur lancinante dans sa chair, jusque dans ses os, et encore on lui disait qu'elle l'imaginait, que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Les séances chez les psychologues n'avaient rien changé, si ce n'est lui faire comprendre que le cauchemar était terminé. Oui finit. Dans le réel. Mais pas pour son esprit.

Elle vivait seule, ne pouvant plus supporter de réveiller sa sœur et sa mère à chaque crise, elle disait qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir un chez soi, mais c'était surtout éviter de les inquiéter qui la tarauder. Elle donnait toujours l'impression d'aller mieux, d'aller même bien, pourtant quand les ombres de son esprit commençaient à se manifester de nouveau, il était impossible de les ignorer.

Les images continuaient d'affluer derrière ses paupières, elle crispa ses ongles dans ses cheveux, se recroquevilla, enfouissant son visage sous les draps en désespoir de cause.

Que ça s'arrête… Juste que ça s'arrête… répétait-elle pour elle-même, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Que ça cesse…

Mais jamais ses supplications ne fonctionnaient.

X

\- Vanille !

\- Serah !

La mécanicienne attrapa la valise de sa sœur pour la laisser sauter dans les bras ouverts de la jeune Farron, la serrant contre elle dans une étreinte qui ravit Jaw près d'elle. Il était toujours incroyable de voir à quel point les deux filles s'étaient tout de suite attachées l'une à l'autre, depuis leur première rencontre à la clinique, il y avait deux ans de cela. Maintenant, Serah avait repris des couleurs, elle semblait plus enjouée, et la présence de son amie y était forcément pour quelque chose. Vanille profitait des week-ends et des vacances pour passer la voir. Elles parlaient pendant des heures sous les yeux hagards de la brune qui se contentait de sourire, heureuse de voir la lumière de sa jeune sœur arriver à supporter Serah dans son handicap. Snow les salua gentiment, serrant doucement la brune dans ses bras au passage, lui disant qu'il était très content de la voir.

C'était un commun accord entre eux, de ne plus en parler, de se contenter de vivre, d'avancer. De tenter de ne plus y penser. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, les images revenaient, inlassablement, de la souffrance de l'autre, de leur cauchemar commun et mutuel.

Jaw les regardait, un peu à l'écart, voyant la faiblesse dans le regard de son aînée qui demeurait pourtant le plus joviale possible, taquinant déjà Serah sur tout un tas de sujets, s'attirant les foudres de Vanille qui s'attaquaient gentiment à sa sœur. Le rire de la jeune Farron résonna dans l'aéroport. Les gens qui passaient autour de leur petit groupe devaient vraiment se demander d'où sortaient ses fous.

\- Comment vas la future mariée ? demanda Fang, frottant les cheveux de la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Comblée mais nerveuse. Dit Serah, tout sourire.

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est un grand évènement. Il va y avoir du monde en plus, je crois savoir que tu as invité ton médecin et les infirmières de la clinique ?

\- Oui. Ils sont vraiment très gentils avec moi. Je tenais à les remercier pour les progrès qu'ils me font faire.

\- On va parler médecine toute la cérémonie alors ?

\- Je n'espère pas !

Le cas de Serah était devenu moins douloureux à évoquer. Chacun faisait son possible pour l'aider, lui apporter du soutien, du réconfort, et la jeune femme allait mieux, elle en parlait sans avoir l'air aussi triste qu'avant. Snow l'accompagnait toujours à la clinique où elle ne restait plus tout le temps. Ils avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement de Hong-Kong, tous les deux. Il travaillait comme serveur dans un bar du centre-ville, la nuit. Le jour il le passait avec sa fiancée, faisant de son mieux pour lui changer les idées en l'emmenant dans des parcs d'attractions ou au cinéma. Le grand blond se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage, jetant des regards un peu partout autour de lui. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Fang :

\- Un problème Snow ?

Il posa ses yeux pâles sur elle, déglutit. Ce fut Serah qui répondit pour lui, prenant la main de son futur époux avec tendresse et compassion :

\- Il a peur depuis ce matin, j'ai beau lui dire que ça va bien se passer, il angoisse.

\- La trouille du fiancé pour le grand jour ?

\- Pire que ça. Souffla le blond, la gorge serrée. La peur pour la belle-sœur qui ne va pas tarder.

C'est justement à ce moment précis qu'un appel résonna dans le hall de l'aéroport, annonçant qu'un avion en provenance de Tokyo venait d'atterrir. Le blond se raidit, n'osant même plus regarder autour de lui. Fang étouffa un rire moqueur sous un coup de coude de la part de Vanille.

\- Les rapports sont toujours aussi polaires c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Arctiques. Rétorqua Serah, un petit sourire mal à l'aise sur le visage.

Le visage de la jeune Farron s'illumina soudain, et la brune ne put s'empêcher de pivoter sur ses talons, son cœur ratant un battement quand elle aperçut cette chevelure tellement reconnaissable. Un flot de passagers sortaient des couloirs, et elle se faufilait entre les groupes, le visage impassible, dardant sur le monde un regard neutre et stoïque. La militaire crispa un peu sa main autour de la courroie de son sac de voyage, posé sur son épaule et qui semblait presque vide. Claire détestait les endroits trop peuplés. Cette pensée étira un sourire sur les lèvres de Fang.

Les yeux polaires balayèrent la foule dans l'aéroport, avant de se poser enfin sur eux, et elle marcha résolument dans leur direction. Serah sautillait sur son fauteuil, ravie de voir sa sœur. Quand la militaire les rejoignit, sa main serra celle de Jaw avant de se faire entraîner dans un étreinte maternelle à laquelle elle n'était toujours pas habituée. Devant son inconfort, la mécanicienne eut un sourire moqueur, juste avant de lâcher Vanille. La rouquine profita de l'instant où Jaw lâchait Claire pour se jeter autour de son cou, manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme dans le processus.

\- Bonjour Claire !

\- Bonjour Vanille.

\- Tu devrais éviter de serrer trop fort, les humains ont besoin de respirer tu sais… Même si on se demande tous si Sunshine fait partie la même espèce que nous. Dit Fang à sa sœur.

La rouquine se recula en s'excusant, laissant une militaire toujours aussi crispée, reprenant peu à peu possession de son espace personnel. Les yeux océaniques rencontrèrent bientôt les émeraudes, et l'ombre d'un sourire poli passa sur le visage de Claire. Elle posa une main fine sur son épaule, dans un geste typiquement Claire Farron. Mais Fang savait qu'elle devait prendre ça comme un « bonjour ». Elle fut tout de même amusée quand la blonde lui souffla un « merci je te revaudrais ça » avant de se tourner vers sa jeune sœur et de mettre un genou à terre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La brune les observa, trouvant ce moment toujours aussi touchant. Elle se souvint quand Claire faisait le mur pour aller voir sa sœur dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils étaient à la clinique. A chaque fois, c'était comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne dont la blonde acceptait l'étreinte en public.

\- Mon avion avait du retard, désolée. Dit-elle en se redressant après un moment, ne lâchant pas la main de sa sœur.

\- On a eu le temps de bavarder, hein Snow ? se moqua Jaw, aussi piquante que son aînée.

Le blond se raidit quand les yeux meurtriers de la militaire se posèrent sur lui, dans une menace silencieuse évidente. Voyant son fiancé en mauvaise posture, Serah tira sur la main présente dans la sienne, attirant de nouveau l'attention de sa sœur sur elle :

\- Alors ? Tu as eu ta réponse ?

\- Oui. Dit simplement Claire.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis promue Sergent en chef.

La jeune Farron eu un sourire fier, félicitant la nouvellement gradée comme tous les autres. Fang resta un peu à l'écart, avec sa mère, laissant les autres entourer la blonde toujours aussi mal à l'aise devant l'attention collective. Elle sentit le regard insistant de sa mère sur elle et tourna la tête dans sa direction, curieuse :

\- Maman ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Dire quoi ? A qui d'abord ?

\- Au nouveau sergent, que tu en pinces sacrément pour elle.

La mécanicienne fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. Réflexe défensif. Jaw ne manqua pas de le remarquer puisqu'elle souriait déjà :

\- J'en pince pas pour elle maman.

\- Ah non ? Qui est-ce que tu espères tromper avec ça ? Je suis ta mère, et je vois bien comment tu la regardes.

\- Je la regarde comme tout le monde enfin !

\- Oui bien sûr. Si tu avais fixé l'hôtesse de l'air de la même manière, je pense qu'elle ne t'aurait pas laissé descendre de l'avion.

\- Maman…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Vous avez eu quelque chose sur l'île.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Vanille. Je vais lui tordre le cou.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à ta sœur chérie, tu la connais, elle ne résiste pas aux réglisses.

\- J'ai été vendu pour des sucreries… C'est humiliant.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas à ton sergent ?

Fang soupira, regardant Claire qui écoutait sa jeune sœur lui raconter tout un tas de choses, enjoignant parfois Snow à ajouter quelques choses. Elle avait toujours ce regard rempli de tendresse pour elle, n'écoutait qu'elle, avec une attention aimante, patiente, douce… Le cœur de la brune jalousait un peu ces yeux-là, cet air de ne voir qu'une seule personne. Au fond, malgré toutes ses réticences, les limites qu'elle se donnait, quelque chose lui donnait envie de voir cette attention posée uniquement sur elle, que la recrue la regarde comme ça elle aussi. Claire avait cette aura de force tranquille, beaucoup moins froide quand on la connaissait. Elle arrivait à apaiser l'électricité autour d'elle juste en se trouvant là. Elle parvenait à calmer l'agitation désordonnée. La mécanicienne eu un soupir noué, un petit sourire lointain sur le visage. La seule chose qu'elle put dire à sa mère lui comprima l'estomac :

\- C'est compliqué maman.

Jaw jeta un regard à sa fille, à cette gêne discrète qui apparaissait sous l'habituelle aisance. Fang se tenait mal sur ses jambes, l'air parfois douloureux, comme si elle se remémorait ses brûlures qui n'avaient laissé que des cicatrices. Leur petit groupe finit par se réveiller pour se mettre en route vers la sortie de l'aéroport, néanmoins Jaw ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'ironie de cette situation entre sa fille et la militaire. Survivre sur une île peuplée d'assassins était possible, mais dire simplement ce qu'on ressentait devenait compliqué.

\- Ah la jeunesse… souffla l'aînée du groupe, emboîtant le pas aux autres.

X

L'agitation des mariages. L'impatiente des convives. Les murmures sur qui est qui. Le marié qui est tendu, cherchant à s'occuper pour éviter de paniquer. Sazh donna une tape réconfortante dans l'épaule de Snow, évitant de rire devant ses gestes nerveux. En dix minutes, il avait renversé son verre d'eau, s'était pris les pieds dans une chaise, avait manqué d'assommer une invitée dans un grand mouvement de bras mal contrôlé… L'ex-garde du corps lui dit de rester où il était, de ne pas bouger et de surtout se calmer. Comme quoi tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle allait venir.

Evidemment que Serah viendrait. Ce n'était pas l'absence de volonté de la fiancée dont Snow devrait se méfier, mais plutôt de la réticence de sa future belle-sœur qui n'avait que quelques minutes pour tenter de kidnapper sa sœur. Sazh se fraya un chemin entre les quelques convives, rejoignant Fang qui regardait autour d'elle avec un sourire amusé :

\- Il tient le coup ? demanda-t-elle lorsque le grand noir se planta à ses côtés.

Elle était ravissante. Dans une robe dos nu bleue fluide qui coulait jusqu'au sol, dans des drapés délicats, sans fioritures, sans extravagance. Mais Sazh comprenait sans mal pourquoi depuis son arrivée, la brune s'était tout de suite faite remarquer par bon nombre d'hommes présent à la réception. Il lissa un pli sur sa veste de costume, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être serré dans sa chemise. Ça lui rappelait ses années de sale boulot pour de grands patrons fortunés.

\- Si elle a deux minutes de retard, j'ai bien peur qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Avoua Sazh, les mains dans le dos.

\- Claire va sûrement faire exprès de conduire très lentement, juste pour le faire un peu paniquer. Fit remarquer la mécanicienne.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me dis.

Ils se sourirent. L'avis du sergent sur le futur époux de sa sœur n'était pas vraiment un secret pour tout le monde. Elle avait vraiment tout tenté pour le faire fuir, mais il aimait trop Serah. Vanille trouvait ça romantique. Claire trouvait ça agaçant.

\- Tu as du succès Fang. Glissa le grand noir, regardant autour d'eux.

Un haussement de sourcil charmeur lui répondit.

\- Et toi aussi on dirait.

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers l'endroit que fixait la brune, tombant sur deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui coulaient des regards intéressés. Leur histoire sur l'île était assez connue, et venant des infirmières de Serah qui l'avait vu souvent à la clinique lors de sa convalescence, il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un héros. Charmant dans son costume trois pièces. Sazh avait perdu sa femme deux ans après la naissance de son fils, et il n'avait jamais songé à se remarier depuis. S'occuper de sa progéniture était son seul but, mais avec la fin des hostilités de la vie, il se posait la question.

Un choc dans sa jambe le fit aussitôt sursauter, et il attrapa le garçon qui lui avait foncé dedans, riant avec une Vanille impatiente. L'homme prit son fils dans ses bras, peinant un peu au passage.

\- Alors champion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il sous les yeux de Fang.

\- Je joue avec Vanille !

\- Oh. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hein ?

\- Oui papa ! Les filles sont des princesses, il faut être charmant avec elle !

\- C'est bien champion. Allez files.

Il embrassa le front de son fils et le déposa dans l'herbe, le laissant reprendre sa course effrénée, Vanille aux trousses, riant aux éclats. La brune envoya un coup de coude à Sazh, le tirant de sa rêverie paternel :

\- Tu m'avais caché que tu te la jouais séducteur. Glissa-t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Comment tu crois que j'ai eu un fils aussi fantastique hein ?

La réception prenait place dans une prairie loin de la ville. On avait installé des chaises autour d'une allée aménagée pour le fauteuil de Serah, et au bout de l'allée, au sommet d'une légère rampe un arc floral était placé, sous lequel les vœux devaient être prononcés. Des chaises bordaient les deux côtés de l'allée, là où Vanille et Dajh courrait sans pouvoir se calmer. Il faisait beau, une belle journée d'Avril. Sur les collines alentours on apercevait des rizières, quelques forêts de bambous par poignets de ci de là d'un fleuve qui coulait en contrebas de la prairie d'herbe rase.

Le prêtre appela enfin les convives à prendre place, quémandant la venue du marié auprès de lui. Sazh assit de force son fils auprès de son amie rousse avant de s'approcher de Snow, remplissant du mieux possible son rôle de témoin auprès du jeune homme complètement tendu. De sa place, la brune regardait rêveusement le ciel, se perdant dans la contemplation des quelques nuages venus de la mer, blanc sous le beau soleil de l'après-midi. Il faisait bon, à peine chaud, suffisamment pour ne porter aucun gilet sur sa robe. Les murmures continuaient autour d'elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, perdue au loin, dans les rizières où quelques ouvrières s'affairaient sous des chapeaux de roseaux. Elle sentait l'odeur des fleurs se mélanger à l'herbe coupée. Elle avait presque le sentiment d'être en paix. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette douleur dans ses jambes, qui la tiraillaient parfois. Il faisait humide ici, et les cicatrices la démangeaient. Inutile de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait même pas regardé pour une robe courte. Vanille l'avait accompagné de bon cœur, grimaçant en voyant les jambes brûlées de sa sœur, triste de voir qu'elle ne regardait même pas dans la glace lorsqu'elle s'habillait.

C'était comme ça. Depuis deux ans, Fang détestait les miroirs. Avant, elle adorait se vêtir, elle était naturellement séduisante, et autant dire qu'elle appuyait un peu son talent. Mais elle n'y parvenait plus, voir ces marques dans sa chair un peu partout sur son corps, qui commençaient tout juste à se rapprocher un peu de la teinte de sa peau. Mais c'était toujours un rappel vif qu'elle n'avait pas juste fait un cauchemar.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que les murmures avaient cessé. Et que Snow avait l'air aussi raide qu'un piquet de clôture. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda comment serait Claire. Puis elle le sut en se tournant légèrement. La blonde sortait de la voiture, la contournait pour aller chercher sa sœur de l'autre côté. La brune resta figée dans la contemplation de cette femme, impeccable dans son tailleur pantalon, plus féminine que certaines invitées. Sa silhouette élancée franchissait chaque distance sans hésiter, avec une rigueur martiale, et dans ses cheveux roses, Serah avait dû insister pour y déposer quelques fleurs blanches, les mêmes qui apparurent sur la tête de la mariée quand elle émergea de la voiture. Claire la portait tout contre elle, pour aller ensuite s'arrêter face à cette allée. Qui paraissait soudainement très longue.

Serah serra son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, elles se regardèrent un long moment, et puis un sourire discret étira les lèvres de la militaire. Elle se mit à marcher, doucement, laissant une longue traine blanche voleter derrière elles. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire le moindre effort en soutenant sa sœur, d'une manière cérémonieuse, un bras dans son dos l'autre à l'arrière de ses genoux. Snow déglutit, debout avec la main de Sazh sur son épaule. L'espace d'une seconde Fang se demanda si l'homme noir l'encourageait ou le forçait à ne pas s'écrouler.

En passant à sa hauteur, Claire décocha un regard à la brune, qui dura quelques minuscules secondes avant qu'elles gravissent la rampe, les invités se tournant pour se remplir de cette réception peu commune. Quand enfin elles furent auprès du prêtre, Claire mit un genou à terre et déposa sa jeune sœur dans son fauteuil, délicatement, repoussant la robe autour d'elle. Serah posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la laisser se redresser et de faire un pas derrière elle, calquant l'attitude solennel de Sazh. L'ex-garde du corps lui adressa un clin d'œil admiratif, s'étonnant toujours de ce bout de femme remplit de force.

Snow se baissa alors, s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que sa fiancée. Il leva la main entre eux, paume vers le bas, et les doigts fins de la jeune Farron se posèrent sur les siens, dans une caresse tendre, aimante. Ils se sourirent, l'un incapable de dire quelque chose tant il était sous le charme, l'autre au bord des larmes.

La cérémonie fut lente, posée, on entendait les grillons chanter dans l'herbe. Le prêtre était debout face au public, parlant de tout un tas de choses belles et romantiques qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Vanille avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait le même regard que quand elle regardait un film à l'eau de rose qui donnait à Fang des envies de vomir.

Ce mariage avait quelque chose d'irréel, jusqu'au moment où Snow tourna son épouse vers lui pour échanger un baiser cérémonieux, tendre et qui fit pleuvoir des applaudissements. Même Claire, de ça la brune en était quasiment sûre, avait esquissé un sourire.

\- Tu as pris la route la plus longue pour venir n'est-ce-pas ? chuchota Sazh à l'oreille de la blonde tandis que le couple descendait l'allée sous un torrent de riz jeté sur eux.

La recrue fit mine de ne pas comprendre, ne perdant pas sa sœur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent dans la grande tente blanche, montée à l'écart de la cérémonie et qui devait accueillir la suite du mariage. Quand elle ne vit plus l'éclat rose des cheveux de Serah, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la seule personne qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, maintenant debout, lui accordant un sourire, là au milieu de l'allée.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Mentis la blonde en descendant le long de la rampe, laissant un serveur guider le fauteuil jusqu'à la tente.

Elle rejoignit Fang, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se dire que cette robe lui allait à ravir. Et elle remarqua aussi les regards que plusieurs hommes leur jetaient, pas tellement innocents.

\- Bonjour Fang.

\- Bonjour Sunshine. Quelle classe !

\- Jolie robe.

C'était toujours comme ça. Ces échanges paraissaient froids pour un œil extérieur, mais pas pour Sazh qui les observait en passant près d'elle, suivant le cœur de la fête. Dans un coin, Fang aperçut sa mère, qui devait sûrement ne rien rater de leur rapprochement, mais elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête d'un sourire, attrapant le bras de la blonde :

\- Je pensais que tu jouerais la carte de la panne d'essence, je suis déçue. Murmura la mécanicienne, suivant le pas tranquille du sergent à ses côtés.

Elle perçut parfaitement le rictus moqueur de la part de sa compagne, cela ne fit que l'amuser d'avantage.

\- Serah avait tout prévu, jusqu'au double des clefs dans sa robe avant de partir. Je n'ai rien pu faire, à part rouler moins vite que d'habitude. Admit-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser de démarrer.

\- J'y ai songé. Mais je n'allais pas gâcher le bonheur de Serah.

\- Et celui de Snow ?

\- N'exagère pas Fang.

Doucement elles quittèrent peu à peu l'allée, laissant là les restes du riz et de pétales de fleurs. C'était étrange de marcher au bras de la militaire, de sentir son épaule frotter parfois contre la sienne, d'avoir cette chaleur rassurante près d'elle. La brune s'accorda un regard pour le visage de la recrue, encore sous le charme des roses blanches que Serah avait dû glisser après des heures de supplications dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Ça te va bien. Dit-elle, s'attirant un regard océanique.

La blonde s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Vanille déboula devant elles, bondissante, attrapant l'autre bras de Fang.

\- Fang ! Tu es là !

\- Oui, il me semble bien. Se moqua l'aînée.

\- On est assise avec Serah, tu viens ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à m'y rendre, je faisais confiance à mon charmant guide pour ne pas me perdre en route.

\- Bonjour Claire !

\- Bonjour Vanille. Murmura la blonde, lui offrant un sourire. Tu es ravissante.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est Fang qui m'a aidé à choisir ! dit la rouquine, tournoyant sur elle-même, faisant voler l'ourlet de sa robe à fleurs qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou.

\- Fang a l'œil pour les belles choses.

La brune cessa brusquement de rire, voyant sa mère qui venait de débarquer, adressant un regard plus qu'équivoque à la recrue, soudainement plus raide.

\- N'est-ce-pas Sergent Farron ? renchérit-elle, ressemblant vraiment à son aînée dans son attitude charmeuse et sûre d'elle.

\- Je… commença Claire, ne sachant pas tellement quoi dire.

\- Et si on allait s'asseoir à cette fameuse table ? coupa aussitôt Fang, attrapant plus fort le bras de son guide et celui de Vanille.

Ce mariage allait être vraiment un drôle de moment.

X

\- Sergent alors ?

La recrue se tourna, étant sortie prendre l'air après leur dîner chez Serah et Snow. Les Yun ne tarderaient pas à retourner à l'hôtel, mais les futurs mariés avaient insisté pour les inviter chez eux, histoire de se retrouver ensemble. Claire avait passé la soirée à menacer Snow du regard, lui faisant peur dès que possible, s'attirant les protestations de sa jeune sœur.

Ça avait été une bonne soirée.

\- Ça date d'une semaine. Je voulais faire la surprise à Serah. Dit la blonde, laissant sa compagne s'appuyer sur la rambarde près d'elle.

Elle avait marché jusqu'au fleuve, restant à regarder la ville illuminée et palpitante, l'esprit bien loin du moment présent.

\- J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les femmes de pouvoir.

Cette réplique lui arracha un sourire discret, sentant le coude de la mécanicienne contre le sien.

\- Tu as combien de jours de permission cette fois ?

\- J'ai eu droit à une semaine, comme je n'avais pas pris de congé depuis plusieurs mois le Colonel s'est montré conciliant.

\- C'est gentil de sa part.

\- Je suppose. Je peux aider Serah pour son mariage au moins.

\- Tu veux toujours tuer Snow ?

\- Il la rend heureuse, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

\- Mais tu peux rendre les choses plus compliquées ?

\- C'est évident.

Fang éclata de rire. La différence entre l'attitude de Claire de maintenant et durant le dîner était subtile, discrète. Elle était plus naturelle, plus sereine, moins sur la défensive. Et surtout plus loquace.

\- Désolée au fait. Dit soudainement la recrue, s'appuyant un peu plus sur la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna sa compagne.

\- D'être partie sans rien dire. Il fallait que je rentre à la base et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je sais Sunshine, j'avais compris.

\- Je tenais juste à m'excuser.

\- Merci.

Elles restèrent un long moment en silence, leurs épaules se touchant tandis qu'elles observaient la ville lumineuse, entendant parfois le son des voitures et des klaxons, quelque part dans une rue agitée. Il y avait une certaine quiétude en cet instant, un réconfort dans ce contact léger, Fang ferma les yeux, écoutant le son du fleuve devant elles et la respiration de Claire, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il lui semblait parfois que l'univers pouvait se résumer à ça, à la subtilité d'un de leurs moments, égarées toutes deux quelques parts dans la nuit, sans que personne ne daigne les déranger.

X

\- Et donc vous travaillez dans la police ?

\- Non. Je suis dans l'armée.

\- C'est pareil non ?

Ce type commençait vraiment à l'énerver, et cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il s'était planté à côté d'elle, prenant l'excuse de se rapprocher du buffer pour l'accoster. Il n'était vraiment pas discret, ne cessant de la regarder sous tous les angles dès qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le verrait pas. Elle lui coula un regard sombre, espérant que ça le ferait fuir. Le problème d'être militaire, c'était ce genre de types. Il y avait deux réactions à son travail : les types que ça faisaient fuir à des kilomètres, et les accros des menottes qui arrivaient en courant. Celui-là devait faire partit de la deuxième catégorie. Il s'appuya sur le buffet, d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant, mais cela ne fit que l'agacer davantage :

\- Sergent ? Impressionnant. Je veux dire pour une femme, au milieu de tous ces hommes…

Si elle lui cassait le saladier de ponch sur le crâne, est-ce qu'on l'enverrait au poste pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ? Remarque, passer la nuit en garde à vue pour violence serait peut-être plus supportable que ce type qui ne cessait de se repeigner les cheveux à la gomina.

\- Vous devez avoir du succès à votre base militaire. Ça vous arrive de…

Elle allait lui envoyer son verre à la figure mais il fut sauvé de justesse par l'apparition de Sazh à ses côtés, tendant la main vers la blonde pour lui intimer de venir. Sans même s'excuser, elle suivait l'homme qui attendit plusieurs secondes de marche avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui tendre un verre :

\- C'est le combien déjà ?

\- Le cinquième. J'aurais dû prendre mon arme de service.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que celui-là ne survivrait pas à son audace.

\- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je le pense aussi.

L'homme sourit. Il avait détaché son nœud papillon et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, se sentait mieux. Sûrement à cause du champagne qui lui réchauffait le ventre. Ils observèrent la piste de danse où quelques invités se balançaient. Serah était dans les bras de Snow, la tête sur son épaule, se laissant porter par les pas lents de son époux. Ils avaient l'air perdu dans leur monde, ne semblant rien voir autour d'eux.

\- Ta sœur a l'air heureuse. Dit le grand noir avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe.

Même Claire ne pouvait dire le contraire. C'était un mariage vraiment réussi, et oui, sa petite protégée était bien, comblée, elle ne cessait de rire. Rien que pour ça, la recrue se félicita de ne pas avoir refusé de la conduire jusqu'à Snow.

\- Je t'ai vu danser avec une femme tout à l'heure. Glissa-t-elle après un moment de silence entre eux. Elle avait l'air sous le charme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis père que je dois cesser d'apprécier la compagnie des jolies femmes. Rit Sazh, mettant une main dans sa poche.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'on cessait d'intéresser qui que ce soit après soixante ans…

\- Eh !

Il lui tapa gentiment le bras, s'attirant un coup d'œil espiègle de la part de son amie. Le sergent se sentait bien avec l'ex-garde du corps. Deux ans après leur cauchemar commun, ils étaient restés très liés, un peu comme un père et sa fille. Sa douceur paternelle était un plaisir pour Claire, qui aimait beaucoup le voir jouer avec Dajh, son jeune fils. Ils se parlaient souvent par mail lorsqu'elles étaient en mission, même en trois lignes il lui apportait un soutien et une affection évidente.

La musique changea, et ils virent Fang émerger de la piste de danse, aillant finit par convaincre Vanille qu'elle devait vraiment faire une pause. Elle aurait vraiment dû porter ses foutues chaussures avant la réception. Apercevant Claire et Sazh, elle se dirigea vers eux, attrapant le verre dans les mains de la recrue pour en boire quelques gorgées.

\- Ne te gêne pas hein ? s'offusqua la blonde.

\- Tu es si généreuse Sunshine. Vanille n'arrête pas de me faire bouger, elle a trop d'énergie.

\- Et c'est moi le vieux après ? se moqua Sazh.

\- Sympa ta cavalière d'ailleurs, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

\- Merci Fang, notre cher Sergent me disait justement qu'elle en était surprise. Rapport à mon âge n'est-ce-pas Claire ?

Un sourire amusé lui répondit, sous les yeux émeraude de la brune. Sa compagne avait l'air plus détendu qu'en début d'après-midi, l'alcool et la compagnie de l'homme devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle lui reprit la coupe des mains et bu une lampée de champagne, la redonnant à Fang sans même s'en rendre compte. La brune sentait toujours le regard de sa mère sur son dos, comme l'incitant à tenter une approche avec la soldate. Elle avait détaché un bouton de sa chemise, remonté les manches de sa veste et se tenait un peu moins crispée.

Décidément ce tailleur lui allait à merveille.

Ils parlèrent un moment avant que la cavalière de Sazh ne revienne à la charge, se glissant contre lui pour lui quémander une danse qu'il lui offrit avec un sourire charmeur. Et un clin d'œil pour ses deux amies qui le regardèrent s'éloigner, toutes les deux admiratives :

\- Veinard.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- J'en suis à sept à propos. Finit par confier la mécanicienne, se plaçant à côté de la recrue.

\- Ah. Seulement cinq pour moi. Ils t'ont tous demandé pour le cambouis ?

\- Tous. Le dernier a beaucoup insisté sur sa banquette arrière.

\- Nous avons affaire à des poètes.

\- C'est indéniable.

C'est à ce moment que deux autres types se plantèrent devant elles, se donnant des coups de coudes mutuels comme si elles ne pouvaient pas le voir. Fang coula un regard à sa compagne, croisa un air des plus blasés. La brune se retint d'éclater de rire. Le premier type, un blond de taille moyenne aux épaules larges, ne cessant de croiser les bras sur son torse leur adressa un sourire sûrement séducteur, tandis que l'autre, un brun aux cheveux mi- longs, plus grand, avait une main dans le dos, l'autre enroulée autour d'une coupe de champagne :

\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Dit le brun, tout mielleux.

\- Nous vous regardions depuis un moment, et on a remarqué que vous n'aviez pas de cavaliers. Continua son ami.

\- Nous vous proposons donc nos bras, c'est bien triste deux jolies femmes seules à un mariage.

\- Comme c'est altruiste de votre part. grinça Claire, les incendiant du regard.

\- Vraiment charitable. Renchérit Fang, sentant sa compagne bouillonner à côté d'elle.

\- En plus, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise une militaire et une mécanicienne de votre genre.

Et voilà. Ça recommençait.

Claire serra les poings et glissa doucement à l'oreille de Fang, faisant mine d'épousseter sa veste :

\- On les compte double ces deux abrutis. Mais trouves une solution pour les éloigner, sinon je vais faire un meurtre.

\- J'ai carte blanche ? chuchota son amie, faisant semblant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

\- Eloignes-les toi ou j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre.

\- J'aurais presque envie de voir ça.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Moi ? Jamais.

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur aux deux hommes qui leur parlaient toujours, leur demandant tout un tas de choses dont elles se moquaient éperdument.

\- Messieurs, je crois en fait qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Dit-elle, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Claire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cavalier le Sergent Farron et moi, puisque nous avions prévu de danser ensemble.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils tous les trois.

Fang adressa un regard réprobateur à sa compagne, la serrant un peu plus près :

\- N'est-ce-pas, chérie ? renchérit-il, ne lâchant pas les orbes bleus du regard.

\- Oh. Oui mon amour, bien entendu.

\- Vous… Vous deux vous…

\- Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser, il me tarde de faire danser ma cavalière.

\- Mais…

\- Bonsoir messieurs !

Et c'est dans cet élan qu'elle laissa sa coupe vide dans les mains du brun, entraînant Claire dans son sillage sur la piste de danse. La réaction de sa compagne ne tarda pas à venir, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Fang :

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, évidemment.

\- Tu m'as donné carte blanche Sunshine, tu devrais me connaître à force.

\- Je devrais. C'est vrai.

La brune pivota soudain, se plantant en face du sergent, à quelques centimètres d'elle, tenant toujours son bras. Les couples dansaient autour d'elles, les évitant sur leur passage. Le regard de Claire en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de me faire danser, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vois que tu me connais bien.

\- Fang…

\- Allez Sunshine ! Juste une !

\- Je ne sais pas danser Fang, c'est ridicule.

\- Tu me dois ça pour t'avoir sorti du pétrin.

\- Dans lequel tu étais également.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre

\- Ce n'est pas me rendre service si c'était aussi pour toi.

\- Tous les sergents sont aussi têtus que toi ?

\- Et toutes les mécaniciennes sont aussi bornées ?

Elles se turent, se défiant du regard, plantées l'une en face de l'autre. La musique venait de changer, pour quelque chose de lent, de plus calme. La main de Fang descendit le long du bras de son opposante pour saisir la sienne, soufflant du bout des lèvres :

\- S'il-te-plaît Claire.

Un soupir las lui répondit. La blonde regarda par terre, de gauche à droite, comme essayant de trouver une échappatoire, et puis elle poussa un deuxième soupir, moins lourd, levant doucement leurs mains liées tout en attrapant la taille de la brune. Sa paume chaude se plaqua sur la peau nue, et l'espace d'un instant, elle fut troublée par ce contact. Tout comme Fang qui sourit pourtant, un léger rouge sur les joues, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la recrue.

Claire ne mentait quand elle disait ne pas savoir danser, mais la brune s'en moquait éperdument, elle se contentait de suivre le rythme tranquille de la musique, respirant le parfum de la blonde contre elle, se remplissant de sa chaleur douce, essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette main fine apposée contre le bas de son dos, délicatement, comme craignant de la blesser. Fang avait toujours aimé danser, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle adorait se rendre à des soirées, revenaient au beau milieu de la nuit, exténuée par des heures à bouger sur des pulsations vivifiantes. Mais là, c'était différent de toutes ces fois-là, des danses d'adolescentes. Il faisait bon d'être là, dans l'étreinte de cette femme contre qui elle venait de poser sa tête, se rapprochant un peu plus. Elle s'attendait toujours à ce que Claire s'éloigne, pourtant elle n'en fit rien, continuant de suivre les pas paisibles de leur danse.

La mécanicienne resta contre cette épaule où une cicatrice trônait, sur une peau de lait, trace d'un passé cauchemardesque. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elles avaient réagie pareil concernant leur habillement. Chaque pièce de vêtement cachait simplement de mauvais souvenirs. Ses jambes la lancèrent brusquement, elle crispa sa main sur l'épaule de Claire, fermant les yeux pour tenter de penser à autre chose, mais la voix de la jeune femme contre son oreille fut plus utile :

\- Tu as toujours mal.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une remarque aux accents de regrets. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait comprendre ça, c'était bien la recrue. Parfois, sa main se portait à ses reins, comme ressentait encore la morsure de l'une des balles qui avaient fait cesser les battements de son corps. Au milieu de ses gens qui riaient, dansaient, s'aimaient, elles avaient l'esprit ailleurs, l'une soutenant l'autre qui refusait de laisser ses cicatrices prendre le dessus sur son moral.

\- C'est quand il va pleuvoir… chuchota Fang pour toute réponse.

\- Ou que tu es proche de la mer… compléta Claire, regardant un point vague quelque part.

\- Sunshine ?

La blonde grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je vais partir quelques temps.

La main dans la sienne se fit plus lasse, mais elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant, continuant leur échange chuchotant sur cette piste de danse.

\- Je vais partir seule, essayer de me retrouver, de mettre un peu de côté cette histoire.

\- Où est-ce que tu pars ?

\- En Himalaya. Sazh me l'a conseillé. Il connait un bon guide qui pourra m'être utile.

\- Si c'est ce que tu dois faire.

Un petit sourire pensif étira les lèvres de Fang quand elle murmura :

\- On ne pourra pas se voir pendant quelques temps.

Claire regarda Jaw qui les observait, dansant elle aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas de permission avant trois mois de toutes manières.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir.

\- Tu ne me dois rien Fang, on n'est pas ensemble je te rappelle.

\- Je sais.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras la paix là-bas.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Et que toi tu ne te feras pas tuer lors d'une mission.

\- Tu me connais non ? Je suis en adamantium.

X

 _Un mois plus tard_

Le Sergent Farron marchait dans les couloirs de la base militaire, sous les saluts des soldats sur son passage. Elle avait été promu caporal il y a deux ans, comme récompense pour son héroïsme sur l'île. Elle avait trouvé ça absurde, mais finalement, maintenant, la voilà officier. Et respectée dans son sillage. On racontait partout comment elle avait courageusement survécu, néanmoins elle considérait les différentes versions comme très lointaines de la réalité. De la vérité, elle n'en parlait jamais. C'était un souvenir qu'elle préférait laisser dans un coin de son esprit, et ne plus y songer. C'était mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle participait à des manœuvres dans l'océan pacifique, au large du Japon. Le bateau partait dans une trentaine de minutes, elle devait simplement passer remplir un formulaire pour citer les soldats sous ses ordres pour cette opération.

Elle salua un lieutenant qu'elle croisait et rentrait dans le centre administratif, tombant sur la secrétaire qui la gratifia d'un sourire :

\- Sergent Farron, ravie de vous voir.

\- De même madame. Je viens remplir les papiers habituels.

\- Je m'en doutais. Asseyez-vous, ça ne sera pas long.

Reconnue pour ses exploits, elle se sentait un peu trop sur le devant de la scène, regardée comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Les avances de ses collègues avaient cessé, ou du moins s'était tues. Les hommes voyaient en elle une guerrière chevronnée, et ne souhaitaient pas risquer leurs peaux en se montrant un peu trop maladroits.

Elle avait apposé sa signature quand un soldat entra brusquement, essoufflé :

\- Caporal, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se levant, surprise.

\- Un appel pour vous Sergent. Votre sœur.

A la mention de Serah, la jeune femme se mit aussitôt en marche, suivant l'homme jusqu'au central où elle attrapa le téléphone qu'un soldat tenait, coupé en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un :

\- Sur quelle ligne est-elle ?

\- La trois. Elle a dit que c'était urgent Sergent, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne.

\- Vous avez bien fait.

Elle appuya sur une touche et le son d'une respiration résonna dans l'appareil :

\- Serah ?

\- Claire ! Enfin j'arrive à te joindre !

\- Je travaille Serah, je pars en mission dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je devais absolument t'appeler !

Claire serra les dents en percevant l'évidente panique de sa cadette :

\- C'est Snow c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet abruti ? Il est parti ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Je vais le tuer…

\- Non Claire, ce n'est pas Snow ! Ecoutes-moi ! C'est Fang !

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le Sergent fronça les sourcils, s'asseyant sur le bureau en poussant un soupir las.

\- Tu ne m'as quand même pas appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait rencontré l'illumination ou je ne sais pas n'importe quelle chose qui me met en retard pour ma mission…

\- Non Claire, Fang… Elle…

Ça s'annonçait mal. Notamment parce que Serah ne bafouillait jamais comme ça. Et parce que sa voix était grave, tendue, nouée.

\- Serah. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Fang est portée disparue.

Sa main se crispa sur le téléphone lorsqu'elle assimila ces quelques mots. Et puis elle leva les yeux au plafond, se félicitant de s'être assise.

Merde, Fang. Songea-t-elle.

… **.**

 **Des avis ? Des réactions ? Vous savez comment avoir la suite !**

 **Swynn**


	2. Chapter 2 Portée disparue

**Hi !**

 **La suite ? Déjà ? Oui je sais. J'ai eut une soudaine poussée d'inspiration cette semaine, et Try Again a fait partit de mes projets que j'ai poursuivit, tard la nuit jusqu'à en oublier le sommeil. L'inspiration fait partie des rares choses qui me tiennent éveillée, et je suppose que c'est une bonne chose pour vous puisque vous n'avez pas trop à attendre pour tenter de comprendre dans quel délire je vous entraîne. Ou que vous vous laissez entraîner, à vous de choisir.**

 **J'en suis déjà à 6 review, et je suis comme une gamine le matin de Noël (un peu comme toi DarkkLight9). Je n'espérais pas tant en si peu de tant et avec un seul chapitre, autant dire que ça me motive à fond pour poursuivre l'écriture qui s'annonce trèèèèèès longue et laborieuse, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Je crois qu'on ne le dit pas assez, mais il n'y a pas meilleur moteur que les avis de ceux qui nous lisent, c'est la plus belle forme d'encouragement qui soit. Alors je vous en prie, je pense parler au nom de tous les auteur(e)s de ce site et même des autres, alors que je suis très mal placée pour dire ça mais on s'en fiche : pensez à laisser un mot, ne serait-ce que quelques lignes pour nous pousser à continuer. Du fond du coeur, je vous assure que ça a de l'importance.**

 **La scène du mariage dans le premier chapitre a eut un succès vraiment... surprenant. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir réussi à vrai dire, à la base elle ne faisait que deux pages. Et puis maintenant elle en fait presque plus de cinq. Au début elle ne devait même pas exister en fait, mais voyant le manque de rythme dans le premier chapitre, et même d'explications, j'ai décidé de l'intégrer. Je crois sans m'avancer que ça vous a plut, alors c'est l'essentiel.**

 **Poney Masqu, je crois n'avoir jamais reçu de review de toi ! Je ne pourrais répondre qu'à une seule question que tu m'as posé : l'histoire sera basée sur nos deux héroïnes, je n'ai pas fait de choix préalables, c'est en fonction de mes envies. Game Over était essentiellement du point de vue de Lightning, là ça sera un peu plus équilibré. J'ai plus de facilité à me mettre à la place de son personnage, on se ressemble pas mal sur certains points alors c'est plus naturel. Mais j'adore Fang, donc...**

 **Pour information, Jaw Yun, donc la mère de Fang, c'est un peu un personnage que j'ai créé pour faire office d'agence matrimoniale. C'est vraiment pour m'amuser, elle parle pour vous je crois, qui voulez vraiment qu'elles soient ensembles ou qu'elles se bougent tout simplement. Je suis contente que vous l'appréciez.**

 **Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui me plaît encore plus que boire du thé glacé quand il fait 39 degrès dehors, c'est de lire vos hypothèses. Je ne peux pas les valider ou les réfuter parce que ce serait comme du spoil, mais elles me passionnent. Celle de Laine55455 est plausible, celle de Poney Masqu aussi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une hypothèse, plutôt une image assez comique. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux rien dire, mais continuez à me soumettre vos idées, elles me plaisent beaucoup.**

 **Je confirme à Dahkyn que je suis cruellement cruelle, et qu'elle est également masochiste d'en redemander !**

 **Merci à Dahkyn, noicz, laine55455, DarkkLight9, Poney masqu, Guest de m'avoir offert ces reviews, elles m'ont redonné le sourire et j'espère que ce ne sera pas les dernières que je recevrais de votre part !**

 **Je vous promets de m'efforcer de poster la suite très vite.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

 **Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, désolée pour la publication maladroite, au sujet des zones de dialogues peu identifiable. J'ai un ordinateur capricieux et ce site se braque parfois, j'essaierais de faire attention dorénavant.**

 **Bonne lecture Mesdemoiselles.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 2 : Portée disparue**

Trois coups légers sonnèrent contre la porte.

La brune ouvrit les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se redresser sur le lit. Sa main remit négligemment ses cheveux sombres en arrière alors qu'elle se levait, traversait la chambre et ne put empêcher un sourire espiègle d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ouvrit le battant.

Ce maintien militaire, cette rigueur dans sa posture immobile, dans le couloir, le képi de son uniforme impeccable glissé sous le bras. Ses yeux bleus remontèrent le long de la silhouette féminine, jusqu'à croiser les émeraudes rieuses. Elle avait l'air fermé, dur, sûrement à cause de ses cheveux tirés en arrière, sans laisser rien dépasser. C'était assez inhabituel de la voir dans son uniforme d'apparat, elle ne le sortait jamais. Seulement pour les remises de médailles ou quelques rares grandes occasions. Le reste du temps, elle pouvait se permettre un peu moins de rigueur. Même si c'était clairement dans son caractère de ne laisser rien passer.

\- La ponctualité n'est pas une vertu militaire en temps normal ? demanda la brune, s'appuyant nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Claire soupira, jetant un regard agacé à la jeune femme. Sa posture se raidit, si c'était encore possible. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, debout dans le couloir pourtant désert. Sa main droite tapotait nerveusement son képi. Fang ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le remarquer.

\- J'ai dû régler deux trois détails pour le meeting de ce soir. Dit la militaire, regardant légèrement vers la droite, là où était l'ascenseur. Et de toutes manières, c'est toujours toi qui est en retard, tu devrais éviter de la ramener.

Elle allait tourner de nouveau la tête vers son interlocutrice quand une main impérieuse saisit le col de sa chemise amidonnée et une paire de lèvres chaudes déroba les siennes. Il y eut à peine deux secondes durant lesquelles rien d'autre ne se passa, et puis Claire fit un pas en avant, répondant au baiser fougueux. Ses deux mains saisirent la taille de la brune et elle la repoussa en arrière, entrant dans la chambre sous les assauts contre sa bouche, perdant pieds peu à peu, lentement, se laissant glisser dans un état second. Fang mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et ses doigts glissèrent du col pour défaire les boutons de la veste noire.

\- Tu as combien de temps ? demanda la mécanicienne entre deux morsures.

\- Deux heures… chuchota la militaire, le timbre déjà rauque, débouclant la ceinture de la brune, passant ses mains brûlantes sous le débardeur.

Fang allait dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée par la pression d'une bouche désireuse contre sa gorge. Sa tête bascula en arrière, elle se retint à un meuble dans son dos, sentant ses jambes céder sous elle. Un bras l'enlaça, la maintenant tout près de ce corps chaud, qui se tordit quelques secondes pour retirer sa veste et la jeter sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la chambre.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, personne ne se rendait à l'hôtel à cette heure. Rien que la sensation d'avoir l'étage juste pour elles avait quelque chose de grisant. Un goût de privilège. Et de savon à l'amande. La brune glissa ses doigts derrière la tête de sa compagne, tirant sur les attaches, respirant un flot de parfum lorsque le chignon serré se défit dans des vagues roses pastel. Des mèches lui chatouillaient le visage quand elle vola de nouveau les lèvres de Claire. Elle dénoua la cravate, ouvrit le col et faufila ses paumes sous les pans de la chemise. Une chair de poule naquit sur la peau de la blonde. Elle suivit les courbes de la poitrine, descendit jusqu'au ventre, jusqu'à la taille, la serrant davantage pour la plaquer férocement contre le mur de la chambre.

Ses ongles griffèrent ses côtes et bientôt la chemise blanche finit par terre. Claire eut un regard à peine contrarié, bien vite oublié quand les mains de la brune descendirent défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que toute retenue quitte l'esprit de la militaire. Elle saisit les poignets de Fang et aisément inversa leur place, la collant sans ménagement contre le mur, relevant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à l'ourlet du t'shirt gris et le remontait, l'envoyer très loin quelque part sans en avoir rien à faire. Elle sentit la langue chaude de la mécanicienne caresser sensuellement la sienne. Un gémissement lui échappa. Son corps réagissait tout seul, à l'unisson avec la chair brûlante tout contre elle. Les baisers langoureux cessèrent pour des morsures, les morsures s'exilant le long du cou, dérobant des frissons grisants à une clavicule saillante, finissant par arracher à une gorge tendue vers l'arrière un soupir de plaisir.

\- Sunshine…

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce surnom. Mais les ongles de Fang revinrent racler sa peau, celle de la nuque, et elle marqua la chair tendre de l'épaule, admirant une seconde les traces de dents avant de glisser sa main sous la bretelle du soutien-gorge pour la faire descendre. Le bassin de la brune se plaqua contre le sien quand sa paume vint se glisser sous la dentelle bleue. La paume fut remplacée par des lèvres affamées qui n'eurent de cesse d'attiser un désir insoutenable, haletant, suffoquant.

Les ongles ravagèrent davantage sa peau.

Elle mordit pour seule vengeance, sentant les jambes de la brune menacer de se dérober sous elle. D'une main hâtive elle défit l'ouverture du jean de Fang et releva brusquement la tête, l'air bouillonnant de la jeune femme se mêlant au sien. Elle la fixa plusieurs secondes interminables, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts filent sous le nombril, passent sous le pantalon encombrant et arrachent un gémissement à la brune.

Claire était certaine que le haut de son dos devait saigner après que Fang ait cherché à se retenir à elle, griffant sans même s'en rendre compte, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, mais la douleur n'eut aucune importance à l'instant où un cri plus intense que les autres ravit son oreille.

Les draps se froissèrent, un soupir de plaisir en appelait un autre, les mains se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, se repoussaient, luttaient inlassablement, le sol était parsemé de vêtements de ci de là, la militaire entremêlait ses doigts dans des mèches brunes, une caresse se transformait en griffure et inversement… Fang ouvrit encore les yeux sur deux orbes bleus noyés de noir, tellement intenses qu'elle aurait presque pu y voir son propre reflet. Sa respiration lui faisait défaut, pourtant une énième fois elle fondit sur ces lèvres ouvertes, volant un souffle laborieux à sa compagne, continuant à suffoquer entre ses bras férocement insatiables.

Les cicatrices apparaissaient parfois, mais étaient vite couvertes d'un baiser à la voix révérencieux et colérique, comme une once de regret dans ce geste. Parfois une grimace douloureuse venait gâcher leur jeu, bien vite oublié dans la volupté d'une caresse.

La lumière commençait à changer dans la chambre alors qu'elle demeurait là, allongée sur le ventre en travers du lit, fixant une silhouette qui ne la regardait pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se baissa pour attraper sa chemise, la défroissa en deux gestes secs pour ensuite la passer aisément. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé. Juste un regard lointain avant de fermer sa veste d'uniforme et de saisir son képi. Un seul regard qui aurait pu dire tant de choses.

Et puis la porte de la chambre d'hôtel se referma. La mécanicienne ne bougea pas, restant encore quelques minutes contre l'oreiller qui sentait bon l'amande. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, les rayons du soleil devenaient moins vifs, plus évasifs, elle fixa quelques secondes les traînées de poussières dorées en suspension, et un sourire triste s'attarda sur son visage hagard.

Mais il était l'heure, aussi elle se leva enfin et se rhabilla en évitant de trop se poser de questions. Ce qui bien sûr paraissait impossible.

X

Il devait être près de dix heures alors que Claire faisait des allers retours entre le centre d'appel du terrain d'entraînement et les ordres de ses supérieurs. Il était difficile d'échapper aux règles, d'obtenir le droit de s'occuper d'autre chose que les manœuvres obligatoires. Mais elle parvenait toujours à se faufiler, et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique.

Claire Farron était un monstre de discipline. Elle était réputée pour ça, on la citait comme exemple pour les nouvelles recrues. Avec elle, rien ne dépassait, tout était méticuleusement soigné. Pourtant, depuis 24heures, cette femme sérieuse à la cadence militaire était mise de côté au profit d'une obsession autre. L'armée était rigoureuse, on ne pardonnait que peu d'écarts de conduite. Elle chassa cette rengaine dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'elle entra dans le central, fonçant directement vers le caporal qu'elle avait affilié à recevoir les quelques appels à son égard. L'homme se leva à son approche, lui adressant un salut martial auquel elle répondit plus négligemment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'était plus vraiment temps de se poser la question :

\- Repos Caporal. Des nouvelles ?

\- Votre sœur a laissé un message pour vous Sergent. Elle dit que les recherches se poursuivent en hautes montagnes, mais que pour l'heure, les autorités compétentes n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Aucune trace ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit Sergent.

Une ride soucieuse froissa l'expression de la militaire. Elle posa les yeux sur le téléphone, comme si cela pouvait changer la donne. Fang était portée disparue depuis 72heures maintenant. L'alerte avait été donnée bien tard, quand son signal GPS s'était éteint, quelque part en Himalaya. Depuis des groupes de secours avaient été envoyé là-bas. Mais ils ne trouvaient aucune trace de la brune. C'était ça qui demeurait le plus surprenant. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose qui devait décrire son itinéraire. Il n'y avait rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Le sergent chassa cette idée d'un froncement de sourcils. Elle se tourna vers le caporal avant de dire, sa voix toujours froide :

\- Continuez de prendre les messages pour moi Caporal, et surtout n'en parlez pas au Capitaine. Vous avez bien comprit ?

\- Oui Sergent.

Il la salua à nouveau et elle sortit du central, marchant d'un pas sûre d'elle jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient partis deux jours en manœuvre sur un porte-avion, au large du Japon. Le but était de mieux coordonner les actions navales et aériennes pour plus d'efficacité. L'état-major vantait beaucoup les mérites de leurs troupes. Ils commentaient les actions des différents bataillons lorsque Claire arriva sur le pont auprès d'eux, se glissant aisément dans la conversation comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

\- L'aviation d'élite devrait survoler notre flotte plus faible, pour protéger nos bâtiments.

\- Et devenir vulnérable du même coup ? C'est insensé !

\- Ils sont plus agiles que nos autres chasseurs, ils savent se sortir du pétrin facilement.

\- Si je puis me permettre Capitaine. Demanda la jeune femme, raidissant sa posture par automatisme.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent un peu vers elle, et c'est un signe de tête qui l'autorisa à continuer :

\- Pourquoi ne pas appuyer les frappes aériennes par des frappes navales et inversement ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Sergent ?

Elle avait acquis un respect certain venant de ses supérieurs. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils cessent leurs discussions martiales pour lui laisser la parole, encore moins qu'ils prennent son avis en compte. Elle avait fait ses preuves sur l'île, mais ils n'avaient pas été là pour le voir. Parfois elle se demandait si tout ça n'était pas un peu de la poudre aux yeux, qu'ils l'imaginaient dans des situations pires que celles qu'elle avait vécu et qu'en réalité, ils se fourvoyaient sur ses capacités.

\- Nous partons du principe depuis le début que notre aviation serait un moyen défensif pour permettre à nos flottes d'avancer sans dommages. Néanmoins, c'est une tactique plus qu'évidente. Aussi, il serait surprenant d'employer nos effectifs les plus faibles pour supporter l'élite.

\- Vous suggérez d'utiliser un leurre ?

\- Pas un leurre, plutôt d'employer les conclusions hâtives d'un adversaire à notre avantage.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que les deux hommes étudièrent la proposition, puis ils se tournèrent vers la grande carte étalée sur la table.

Le capitaine fit un geste pour ordonner au sergent de venir et elle s'exécuta sans attendre. Quand elle était encore une recrue, elle avait regardé ces officiers avec admiration, se demandant ce que ces hommes pouvaient bien se raconter, à quoi ils pensaient, ce qu'ils oubliaient. A l'époque elle ne posait aucune question, elle répondait aveuglément à un ordre donné, même si au fond d'elle son esprit le jugeait idiot ou malhabile. Toutefois, maintenant que ses supérieurs lui donnaient du crédit, elle se rendait compte du poids de leurs responsabilités. Et du léger côté grisant qu'elle y découvrait.

Le Capitaine se pencha, montrant la zone ouest de la carte, d'un mouvement léger de la main il y traça un arc de cercle imaginaire :

\- Notre manœuvre se situe ici. Nos ennemis pourraient se trouver là. Quelle est votre idée Sergent ?

La main de la blonde se porta sur la zone précédemment désignée et resta une seconde silencieuse, juste avant de dessiner non pas un arc de cercle mais un triangle ouvert. Ce détail intrigua les deux officiers autour d'elle :

\- Nous devons attirer l'ennemi dans nos filets, comme un étau. En l'attirant le plus loin possible dans notre formation, il ne pourra plus fuir et sera forcé soit de se confronter, soit d'abdiquer.

\- Nous parlons donc de notre formation navale certes, mais qu'en est-il de nos forces aériennes ?

\- Utilisons-les comme rabatteurs.

\- Comme cela ?

\- Les chasseurs, comme vous le disiez précédemment monsieur, sont agiles et rapides, ils peuvent franchir de longues distances en un clin d'œil et se faufiler aisément d'un bout à l'autre de notre flotte. Mais également de la leur.

\- Ils fonctionneraient comme diversion tandis que le piège se referme sur eux.

\- Exact.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, séduit par cette suggestion. Le Sergent fit un pas en arrière, reprenant sa place en retrait alors que les deux officiers s'intéressaient aux détails de sa stratégie. Le Capitaine était un homme large, plutôt amical lorsqu'on le voyait discuter avec les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait à l'état-major. A force de rester les uns avec les autres les trois quarts du temps, des amitiés se forgeaient entre les soldats. Il en était de même pour les officiers.

Claire regarda la mer, à perte de vue, des avions attendaient sur le pont, et au loin on pouvait apercevoir deux autres navires de guerre. Le soleil était haut, il tapait dur sur son visage. Son dos la démangeait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'océan. A chaque fois elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas toucher le bas de ses reins, là où une cicatrice circulaire réveillait un picotement désagréable.

Elle inspira longuement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses supérieurs échanger des points de vue, mais déjà son attention revenait sur un tout autre sujet. 72 heures. C'était énorme et à la fois si peu. Elle avait utilisé le respect des soldats sous ses ordres pour rester en lien direct avec la terre ferme, avec Serah et les autorités compétentes. Mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait dire si Fang était encore en vie. Les risques dans ces régions reculées étaient évidents. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle aille là-bas toute seule franchement ?

Une trentaine de fois qu'elle se posait la question et pourtant elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Elle l'enviait en quelques sortes. Au fond d'elle-même, Claire aurait voulu partir, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle utilisait son rôle dans l'armée pour ne pas trop y songer, néanmoins elle aurait souhaité partir, loin, seule. Prendre du recul. C'était assez ironique puisqu'elle se considérait déjà comme solitaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gravir un des plus hauts sommets du monde pour se retrouver isolée.

L'idée de se perdre quelque part loin de tout la séduisait pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la brune d'être partie, d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés, d'inquiéter tout le monde ou même d'avoir été inconsciente. Au fond, elle comprenait.

Dans le ciel, les avions de chasse prirent leur envol, sous un soleil impitoyable, et sa main blanche se porta au bas de ses reins, sans y penser. Ce picotement était vraiment insupportable.

X

L'infirmière planta l'aiguille dans la chair tendre, à l'intérieur du coude, s'excusant en voyant la mécanicienne grimacer.

\- Petite nature. Railla Claire à côté d'elle, se laissant faire quand une autre seringue pénétra son bras.

\- Je n'aime pas les aiguilles c'est tout. Rétorqua Fang.

La prise de sang dura quelques minutes, et ensuite l'aide médicalisée se redressa, posant un coton sur la minuscule goutte écarlate avant de leur annoncer qu'elles devaient attendre ici, le temps qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elles pour la suite. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, se retrouvant bientôt seules dans la chambre d'hôpital. La brune s'autorisa à s'affaler contre son siège, poussant un soupir las, détestant de plus en plus leurs tests qui duraient des heures. Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Elles étaient miraculées, pouvaient marcher, parler normalement, à part quelques cicatrices, elles étaient parfaitement guéries. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable. Les médecins ne cessaient de leur faire remarquer la chance qu'elles avaient eu, de survivre dans des conditions aussi précaires. Claire accusait l'adrénaline, mais tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quant à savoir quoi…

La militaire tapota le bord de l'accoudoir, ennuyée. Elle attendait les résultats de ce test pour retrouver sa place dans l'armée. Elle saurait bientôt si elle était apte à reprendre. Les examens psychologiques avaient montré sa grande capacité, mais peut-être que son corps ne suivrait pas. L'attente était une chose qu'elle supportait mal, c'était du temps perdu à ses yeux, elle avait juste besoin d'une réponse simple, oui ou non. Pas d'un graphique sur ses progrès ou n'importe quelle bêtise du genre.

A côté d'elle, Fang posa les yeux sur la soldate, étudiant le profil de sa compagne dans un silence confortable. Claire avait repris des couleurs, du poids, elle semblait même plus reposée. Les cernes sombres sous ses yeux avaient presque disparues, et maintenant elle ne grimaçait plus en mettant un pied devant l'autre. Elle se rapprochait de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu à leur première rencontre, dans la forêt sur l'île. A cette pensée, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda la blonde, regardant le mur en face d'elle.

La mécanicienne eut un rictus amusé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle arrivait à lui accorder de l'attention sans le montrer. Claire était une femme discrète, subtile. Il était difficile de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était toujours surprenant de discuter avec elle. Fang adorait chacun de leur moment pour cette lutte sans fin l'une contre l'autre.

Sur l'île elles s'opposaient déjà, mais la force des choses les ramenaient l'une vers l'autre. Là, il n'y avait plus besoin de survivre au jour le jour, de protéger… C'était naturel. Sans far. C'était même assez plaisant dans la mesure où c'était leur façon très maladroite de partager leurs émotions. Ou du moins quelques instants privilégiés que personne ne comprenait puisqu'ils voyaient tous des disputes et non pas une conversation assez inhabituelle.

\- Je me disais que tu es vraiment belle quand tu t'ennuies.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la militaire, elle haussa même un sourcil. Au fond d'elle-même, Fang savait qu'elle s'amusait autant qu'elle. Sous son apparente lassitude, le jeune caporal appréciait leurs échanges, aussi étranges soient-ils.

\- Ça ne marche pas Fang. S'amusa la blonde.

\- Ah non ? Tu es vraiment capable de rivaliser avec mon charme ravageur Sunshine ?

Elle tourna le visage vers la mécanicienne, lui asséna un coup d'œil agacé. Ça ne fit que rire Fang.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont me dire que je suis complètement guérie. Je commence à détester cet endroit. Dit soudainement cette dernière, les yeux passant sur chaque élément de la chambre.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps. Je l'ai détesté à la seconde où j'ai ouvert les yeux.

\- Je sais. Les infirmières en parlent encore.

La soldate eu un petit rire moqueur, touchant du bout des doigts le coton sur son bras. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on voyait les veines bleues courir sous son épiderme. L'air ailleurs, elle murmura :

\- Mes psychiatres disent que je devrais diriger mes pulsions violentes sur autre chose que des innocents.

\- Je ne considère pas quelqu'un qui te pompe du sang comme un parfait innocent si tu veux mon avis.

Un autre rire lui répondit.

\- Reprendre le travail te permettrait de mettre ça de côté. Suggéra la brune, jouant avec le bord de son débardeur.

\- C'est exactement ce que je leur dis. Mais ils veulent me laisser sous observation.

\- Pour voir quoi ? Si tu deviens une psychopathe dans les prochaines semaines ?

\- Les traumas sont importants, selon eux je pourrais mal réagir en entendant un coup de feu, ou en me trouvant en présence d'un élément me ramenant aux évènements de l'île.

\- Mais ?

\- Si on ne me donne pas ma chance, je vais vraiment devenir dingue à tourner en rond toute la journée.

\- Je comprends…

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Claire regarda la mécanicienne hésiter un long moment, prenant une inspiration difficile avant de chuchoter, la gorge sensiblement nouée :

\- Tu y penses souvent ?

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. La recrue soupira, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Comment oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ils avaient enduré des horreurs là-bas, et malgré toute l'aide qu'on leur avait apporté, pour sortir de leurs traumatismes, se remettre à vivre, seul le temps pouvait refermer des plaies encore à vif. La soldate se rendit compte qu'elle touchait depuis plusieurs secondes la cicatrice sur son épaule.

\- Il est difficile de ne pas y songer devant une glace. Souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Elle avait réussi à se cloisonner, à mettre de côté ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur le présent. Bien sûr, la nuit certaines choses lui revenaient en pleine figure, ou rien qu'en se préparant le matin dans la salle de bain, il suffisait d'un regard dans le miroir pour se remémorer trop de mauvaises traces. Mais elle se concentrait sur sa sœur, sur sa rééducation, repoussant au loin tout ce qui serait susceptible de la ralentir ou de la plonger dans un état de panique éventuelle.

Mais elle savait, depuis le temps qu'elle faisait ses batteries de test avec la brune, que cette dernière n'y arrivait pas aussi bien. Elle faisait des insomnies régulières, ses mains tremblaient quand elle était dans un endroit trop bruyant, entendre un cri dans la rue la faisait bondir. Elle était tendue, en permanence, les épaules crispées. Il y avait de micro-instants où elle se relâchait, le plus souvent quand elle était avec sa sœur Vanille ou avec Jaw, mais le reste du temps, elle était aux aguets, prête à bondir. Le sourire charmeur qu'elle arborait possédait de subtiles fêlures que Claire percevait, derrière l'apparente aisance de son amie, derrière ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Fang était brisée, ses jambes étaient difficiles à cicatriser, elle n'osait pas les regarder, touchant parfois le haut de sa cuisse avec une grimace douloureuse. C'était discret, elle ne se plaignait jamais, pourtant…

\- Mes thérapeutes m'ont conseillé de partir quelques temps, d'utiliser ça pour me reconstruire, loin de tout, de ma famille, de ce qui serait susceptible de me rappeler l'île. Dit la brune, comme pour elle-même.

Se confronter à soi pour mieux se comprendre, pour mieux repartir, affronter ses peurs, ses cauchemars pour en changer la fin, prendre les choses en mains… Claire connaissait tout ça par cœur. Depuis le temps qu'on lui disait, pendant ses séances de psychiatrie à n'en plus finir. Elle avait utilisé ça pour demander à réintégrer l'armée. Evidemment, dans un cadre thérapeutique, ses médecins avaient eu du mal à le lui refuser.

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. J'aimerais juste...

Sa voix se noua dans sa gorge avant qu'elle termine sa phrase :

\- Juste dormir la nuit.

Elle porta ses deux mains à son visage, appliquant les paumes contre ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Ils avaient tous une manière différente de se gérer. Snow se plongeait dans sa relation naissante avec Serah, il prenait soin d'elle, se trouvait du travail, se jetait à corps perdu dans le futur qu'il construisait ensemble. C'était une forme d'oubli. Malgré les réveils en sueur la nuit, sa petite-amie disait qu'il allait mieux. Sazh passait beaucoup de temps avec son fils, ne s'occupant que de lui. Il avait vu des choses terribles dans sa vie, pas autant que les massacres de l'île, mais son esprit était préparé à tout ça. Il était le premier à avoir réussi à mettre tout ça de côté, pour se satisfaire du présent.

La personne qui peinait le plus c'était Fang. Vanille et Jaw s'inquiétaient pour elles, la voyant passer des nuits entières à tourner en rond dans le salon, ne parvenant pas à se décider à fermer l'œil. Par peur de se retrouver coincée de nouveau dans un cauchemar.

\- Mais je ne partirais pas maintenant. J'ai encore des choses à mettre en place au garage. Et Vanille a besoin de moi.

\- Vous en êtes où des agrandissements ?

\- On a presque finit les travaux. On va installer un autre pont à deux bras, ça permettra de travailler sur trois véhicules en même temps.

\- Tu as trouvé du personnel ?

\- Ma mère s'en occupe. elle dit que je risque d'attirer tous les types célibataires du quartier et donc pas forcément compétents. Et puis ça lui permet de ne pas trop penser à la mort de ma grand-mère. Elle était très proche de nous.

\- Ta mère est décidément très prévoyante.

\- De qui crois-tu que je tiens ?

\- Justement je me demande.

La brune lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule, gentiment, l'air faussement outré. Ça ne fit qu'amuser Claire.

\- Où est-ce que tu irais ? demanda la militaire au bout d'un instant, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je l'ignore. Souffla Fang. Un endroit isolé, solitaire, loin de la ville. Silencieux.

\- Il y a toujours l'Antarctique si tu trouves rien de satisfaisant. Je crois savoir qu'à part une forte population de manchots, tu n'auras pas à trop souffrir du voisinage.

\- Je doute qu'on me laisse partir si mes tests sont mauvais.

\- Je croyais que rien ne pouvait empêcher Fang Yun de faire ce qu'elle voulait ?

Un rire retentit dans la chambre. Claire sourit, l'écoutant alors que la brune se détendait légèrement, continuant à la taquiner durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins et de la suite des tests qui leur prirent l'après-midi.

X

Une semaine. Environ 168 heures. Elle avait appelé sans relâche tous les hôpitaux de la région, les centres de secours, les administrations. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne n'avait rien retrouvé d'elle. Et puis elle reçue un appel.

Ils concluaient qu'elle avait été emporté par une avalanche, quelque part en Himalaya, et que son GPS avait dû se détraquer. Il était impossible de la retrouver, la région était trop vaste, elle pouvait être n'importe où.

L'homme avait sous-entendu au téléphone que Fang était morte, qu'elle n'avait pas pu survivre si longtemps dans la neige, et que si c'était le cas, elle aurait déjà rejoint un village voisin. Il ne fallait pas une semaine pour marcher à travers les montagnes sans croiser personne. Fang aurait sûrement fait des détours par les temples égarés un peu partout sur les hauteurs. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un l'aurait forcément vu.

Claire regarda fixement le mur, le téléphone toujours dans la main. Ils abandonnaient les recherches. Ils laissaient tomber. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'appareil et elle raccrocha furieusement. A côté d'elle, le caporal sursauta, perdant le fil de sa conversation au téléphone. Ils se moquaient de qui ? Fang était morte ? Pourquoi ils ne continuaient pas jusqu'à trouver son corps ? Elle se laissa tomber dans le siège, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Les manœuvres avaient pris fin dans le pacifique, ils étaient de retour à la base, mais elle n'avait pas cessé ses allers et venues entre ses obligations et le central. Une semaine à entendre Serah rapporter quelques nouvelles inquiètes, à tenter de la rassurer, à lui arracher un rire tendu juste avant de raccrocher. Une semaine à attendre que les autorités aient fait leur travail.

Et on concluait à une avalanche. Son poing s'abattit sur le bureau, le caporal sursauta encore, manqua de lâcher le combiné qu'il tenait toujours, un peu mal à l'aise. Le Sergent ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, elle était toujours stoïque, à se demander si elle avait des rides d'expressions sur le visage. Les soldats présents dans le central lui jetaient des regards curieux, un peu inquiets. La jeune femme triturait nerveusement son épaule, sans se rendre compte qu'elle touchait une énième cicatrice sous son uniforme.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris auprès de Fang, c'était l'incroyable capacité de la brune à se sortir des pires situations. Elle était plus coriace qu'elle ne le paraissait. Claire songea à leur première rencontre, sur l'île, quand la mécanicienne était venue à son secours. Fang était une survivante, elle s'accrochait à la vie avec ferveur, continuant malgré la douleur, malgré les cauchemars. C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie, seule, se perdre avec elle-même quelque part dans la neige. C'était pour se trouver, ou se fuir, essayer de trouver un sens à tout ça. Certainement pas pour mourir bêtement dans une avalanche. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

C'était trop facile. Trop inconcevable. Le Sergent entendit le téléphone sonner et décrocha, commença à parler mais fut coupée par une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce soir-là :

\- Elle n'est pas morte Claire !

C'était comme un ordre, comme une rengaine. La voix de la jeune fille était nouée, elle imaginait sans mal la rousse se retenir d'éclater encore en sanglots, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

\- Vanille…

\- Je te dis qu'elle n'est pas morte Claire !

Le sergent poussa un soupir, passant une énième fois sa main sur son visage. La sœur de Fang avait souffert des plaies de son aînée. Elle avait été présente tous les jours quand elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait grandi en se rendant compte de la fragilité de son modèle. Il était normal qu'elle ne puisse pas concevoir qu'elle soit partie, maintenant, brusquement. C'était impensable, Fang devait juste faire un tour pour se remettre les idées en place et rentrer à la maison, pas disparaître sans laisser de traces au fin fond de la Chine.

\- Vanille, l'avalanche…

\- Fang n'est pas morte.

Elle entendit avec peine la voix de la jeune fille se briser et elle se mit à pleurer, répétant sans cesse sa dernière phrase. Ce fut Jaw qui lui prit le portable des mains et tout en serrant sa fille salua la militaire au bout du fil :

\- Bonsoir Soldat.

\- Bonsoir Jaw.

\- Tu as reçu les nouvelles je suppose.

\- Oui, je viens juste de raccrocher avec les autorités.

\- Serah aussi est au courant, je viens de lui dire au revoir.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Les relations de Claire et Jaw étaient toujours comme ça, respectueuses, presque distantes. La mère de Fang tentait de cerner cette blonde polaire, mais il était difficile de voir au travers de l'éternel maintien du Sergent.

\- L'avalanche était un risque Jaw et… commença la soldate, mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par la voix dure de son interlocutrice.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu crois à ces conneries.

Claire recula légèrement, ouvrant les yeux pour voir la lumière filtrer à travers ses doigts. Il était tard. Presque onze heures. Les lumières s'éteignaient à certains postes d'appels, les hommes allaient se coucher, laissaient la permanence à quelques camarades qui se préparaient à une longue nuit de garde. Le silence régnait, parfois un téléphone sonnait, néanmoins l'ambiance était calme, lointaine. Les hommes se mirent à chuchoter, se racontant leurs journées, parlant de leurs familles, de ce qu'ils feraient à leurs prochaines permissions. Le Sergent les écouta une seconde avant de murmurer dans le combiné :

\- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire Jaw.

\- Ça aussi tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle y songeait, elle repoussait cette idée de sa tête avec tout le raisonnable possible. Ce n'était pas responsable d'émettre ce genre de possibilités.

\- Si les autorités compétentes n'ont rien trouvé et ont conclu à une avalanche, c'est que c'est l'explication la plus plausible.

\- Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'ils ont choisi la solution de facilité. On sait comment ça marche dans ces sphères. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, alors ils disent qu'elle est morte. Mais elle ne l'est pas.

\- Une semaine dans l'Himalaya sans aucune nouvelle, son GPS n'émet aucun signal, il y a trop de paramètres pour ne pas en venir à cette conclusion.

\- Il reste des probabilités qu'elle soit vivante petit sergent.

La soldate fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce surnom. Son sang s'échauffait. Un peu comme quand elle parlait avec Fang, elle devait sans cesse combattre l'envie de lui en coller une. Et Jaw était bien la mère de la brune, c'était plus qu'évident lorsqu'elle employait ce genre de mots péjoratifs pour désigner la militaire. La blonde serra la mâchoire, résistant à l'idée de sortir de ses gonds et de raccrocher. Pourquoi elle la prenait de haut ? Comme si c'était de sa faute si Fang avait pris cette décision.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse Jaw ? lâcha sèchement la jeune femme, sentant la fureur monter.

\- Oh, je pense que tu sais très bien quoi faire.

\- Parce que j'ai plus de chances que plusieurs groupes de personnes, des radars et des chiens ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Avec toute leur technologie ils en viennent à des conclusions logiques. Mais tu connais Fang, elle ne fait jamais rien comme on l'avait prévu.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire…

\- Tu la connais Claire, tu la connais dans des situations extrêmes.

\- Jaw…

\- Oses me dire que tu crois qu'elle est morte.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme scrutèrent la pièce autour d'elle. Les lumières clignotaient sur des tableaux de bord, des cartes étaient affichées au mur, elle entendait les hommes parler entre eux, l'un décrivant sa petite fille avec amour. Elle ferma les paupières, poussa un long soupir avant de murmurer, serrant moins fort le téléphone contre son oreille :

\- Non…

Elle perçut un sanglot de Vanille et elle imagina Jaw prendre sa fille dans sa bras avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Et elle raccrocha. La recrue regarda le téléphone un long moment, n'y croyant pas. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de démolir l'appareil ou de rappeler Jaw pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais il y avait cette sensation étrange, cette pensée qui ne la quittait pas depuis une semaine. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à la mettre de côté. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit que Jaw avait raison. Ça lui donnait presque envie de rire. Elle connaissait Fang ? Pas tant que ça finalement. Elles ne parlaient pas énormément, elles partageaient quelques instants ensembles, elles avaient survécu côte à côte, mais la jeune femme était bien incapable de dire quelle était la couleur préférée de la brune ou ce qu'elle mangeait au petit-déjeuner. Elles avaient traversé l'enfer, elles ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça en dehors de ces souvenirs. L'instinct de survie les avaient lié, le reste était bien lointain à ses yeux.

Cependant, la dernière phrase de cette mère désespérée tournait dans son crâne. _Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire_. Justement, elle craignait cette idée. Elle n'était une personne spontanée, elle ne fonctionnait pas sur des coups de tête et fonçait droit dans les problèmes. Non, elle était réfléchie, académique, elle analysait toutes les situations avant de prendre une décision. Elle fixa le téléphone, les numéros, elle tendit la main avant de se raviser.

 _Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Avec un soupir déphasé, elle chiffra un numéro de téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, écoutant les sonneries contre son oreille.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Serah résonne dans le combiné :

\- Allo ?

\- Serah ?

\- Claire ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as entendu les nouvelles, je l'entends dans ta voix.

Elle se demanderait toujours comment sa sœur arrivait à faire ça. Juste en l'écoutant ou la regardant, à voir à travers son apparente froideur pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était une énigme.

\- Serah. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

 **...**

 **J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez bien, c'est une terrible sentiment. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours publier la suite aussi vite, mais je vous promets de m'y efforcer. J'espère en tous cas que le second chapitre vous a plut, j'attends vos nouvelles avec impatience.**

 **Des hypothèses sur la situation de notre brune tête brûlée ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous préparer comme surprises hein ? A vos claviers mes chères lectrices !**

 **Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt,**

 **Swynn**


	3. Chapter 3 Vers le toit du monde

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

 **La suite, et oui, je vous habitue à des post rapprochés et réguliers, c'est pas bon du tout ça…**

 **Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre 3, avec ses défauts je suppose, et je compte sur vous pour me les communiquer, quels qu'ils soient. Sans m'immoler non plus par pitié, j'espère juste m'améliorer.**

 **Try Again est plus difficile à écrire que Game Over. Dans Game Over, j'ai mis un niveau de pression soutenu, un rythme rapide, avec peu de moments de répits et de douceur. Et je m'y suis plu pour être tout à fait honnête. L'urgence des scènes m'obligeaient à offrir une sorte de suspens tout à fait grisant, sauf que là… L'histoire est plus longue, plus étirée, les chapitres sont plus courts, de quelques pages à peine mais quand même. Ce n'est que le début, donc pour le moment c'est normal, mais il se passe peu de choses de dingues par chapitre. Dans Game Over, chaque chapitre avait pour but de rajouter de la pression, de casser encore plus la baraque. Là, j'ai le temps, l'écriture est plus lente parce que je dois rendre compte du temps qui passe et on en vient à une grande difficulté littéraire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire : La lenteur. Comment rendre compte de la langueur, du tempo lent d'un moment ? C'est affreusement difficile de décrire une sorte d'ennui, de temps qui passe… J'ai écrit pas mal d'histoires « calmes », pour être même très honnête, j'écris très très peu d'histoires aussi mouvementées que Game Over. Il y a de l'action bien sûr, mais pas tout le temps.**

 **Là, je dois conjuguer lenteur et action, vie normale donc forcément moins palpitante avec l'empressement, je suis obligée de changer continuellement de rythme. C'est comme passer d'un tempo binaire à un ternaire entre deux couplets. C'est possible, mais il faut que ce soit vraiment fluide pour ne pas voir une coupure. Et que ce soit surtout agréable.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente de ne pas vous avoir perdu en route et que vous continuez à avoir la curiosité de me lire. Merci pour celles qui laissent des commentaires, ils m'encouragent énormément. (et même si je ne vous cite pas, je sais que vous vous reconnaîtrez mesdemoiselles).**

 **Maintenant, je vous laisse retrouver notre cher Sergent pour la suite de ses mésaventures, bonne lecture et à très bientôt mesdemoiselles.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix, mon seul crime est d'en avoir fait une part de mon écriture.**

 **Swynn.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Vers le Toit du Monde**

 _Le vol en provenance de Tokyo vient d'atterrir. Les passagers sont attendus sur le tapis C pour récupérer leurs bagages…_

Elle marchait à travers la foule, se faufilant entre les familles et les vieux touristes présents sur son chemin. Ses bottes tapaient sur le marbre de l'aéroport, elle regardait autour d'elle, fixant cette agitation caractéristique des grands lieux de passages humains. Des enfants braillaient dans les oreilles de parents défaits, fatigués, tendus par le stress du départ ou de l'arrivée. Il y avait des valises au milieu, des gens qui se plantaient devant elle malgré ses pas sûrs. Elle manqua de bousculer un touriste chinois qui prenait en photo quelque chose et traça sa route jusqu'à la sortie.

 _\- Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Claire ?_

 _\- S'il-te-plaît Serah._

 _\- Tu crois aussi qu'elle n'est pas morte ?_

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille, pour donner des réponses à sa famille._

 _\- Tu pourrais laisser les autorités s'en charger…_

 _\- Elles ne leur font pas confiance._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Fais juste ce que je t'ai demandé Serah, s'il-te-plait._

Cette conversation avait duré près d'une demi-heure, essayer de lutter contre les arguments sensés de Serah n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais la recrue avait senti que sa jeune sœur n'y mettait pas une grande ferveur. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était certain, toutefois elle était perplexe vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Claire s'était montrée dure avec elle, en principe elle n'haussait jamais le ton lorsqu'elle parlait à sa sœur, mais la fatigue et cette foutue nuit interminable avaient eu raison d'une partie de son self control.

Elle n'avait pas dormi, retournant à peine dans son dortoir pour préparer son sac. Ils sortaient de la caserne au matin, pour un programme d'entraînement dans la forêt. Elle s'assit sur sa couchette, regardant la plaque militaire dans sa main un long moment. Et puis elle quitta le dortoir.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et elle aperçut immédiatement la silhouette inratable du grand blond qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, les yeux suivant les différents groupes émergeant de l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat de ces cheveux inimitables, il se fendit d'un sourire maladroit et essaya de paraître le plus détendu possible :

\- Bonjour belle-sœur !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça si tu tiens à tes genoux.

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de regarder derrière elle, cherchant d'autres bagages. Elle ne portait que son sac militaire, et visiblement, il était quasiment vide.

\- Serah est à l'appartement, elle avait une séance de rééducation ce matin. J'ai préféré la laisser là-bas pour qu'elle se repose un peu.

Il y avait une chose que Claire ne pouvait pas reprocher à Snow, c'était son implication auprès de sa sœur. Il était auprès d'elle au maximum, s'en occupait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Serah parlait de lui comme d'un ange. Bien évidemment le Sergent n'aimait pas beaucoup entendre ça, mais les deux jeunes mariés s'entendaient à merveille, l'un supportant l'autre et inversement.

\- Il valait mieux oui. Reconnut-elle, suivant le blond qui la guida jusqu'au parking.

Ils prirent la voiture, Claire refusant de regarder la route pour ne pas s'énerver contre la lenteur du trafic. Snow mit la radio, en fond sonore, toujours inconfortable devant le silence de cette femme. Elle arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise avec un regard, lui donnant envie de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

\- Je suis passée au magasin, j'ai trouvé tout ce que tu as listé à Serah.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers le blond, hochant légèrement la tête. Il prit ça pour un « merci ».

\- Je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas vraiment surprit en fait. Dit-il au bout d'un moment, prenant à droite au carrefour.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Que tu prennes la décision de partir la chercher.

Elle eut un étrange regard, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, mais il chassa cette idée.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle vu qu'elle n'est pas capable de le faire toute seule. Lança le sergent avec un soupir las.

\- C'est vrai que Fang est du genre à prendre des risques ! N'empêche… tu le sens toi aussi hein ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent durant une seconde. Snow s'arrêta à un feu rouge, un bras négligemment appuyé sur la portière. Claire fixa le sac sur ses genoux, se perdant dans les motifs camouflages qui recouvraient le tissu. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait pris au fond. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans, à part son passeport et son portefeuille.

\- Je sens qu'elle n'est pas morte… souffla le jeune homme.

\- On n'en sait rien Snow.

\- Pourtant tu es là. Ça prouve que tu penses comme moi non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, entra dans un lotissement et se gara dans l'allée, juste devant un petit immeuble. Claire se glissa hors de la voiture et suivit le grand blond jusqu'à chez lui. Elle était venue quelque fois ici, et il fallait reconnaître que c'était agréable, il n'y avait pas trop de bruits et on n'entendait pas les voisins. C'était assez rare de trouver un endroit pareil dans une grande ville. Les couloirs sentaient les produits d'entretiens. Elle attendit que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et Snow se décala poliment pour la laisser entrer. Il régnait ici une sorte de quiétude familière. C'était un mélange de souvenirs lointains, de cuisine et surtout de Serah. Quand la recrue entra dans le salon, elle aperçue enfin sa sœur. Dans ce satané fauteuil.

Elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand une grande main se posa sur son épaule. Elle jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui la retira aussitôt avant de dire :

\- Regarde bien.

La blonde posa de nouveau les yeux sur sa jeune sœur qui lui accorda un sourire lumineux, puis elle porta les deux mains à ses accoudoirs et se redressa à la force des bras. Claire eu envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient mais elle demeurait clouée sur place, sous le choc. La jambe gauche de Serah avança de quelques victorieux centimètres, laborieusement suivit par l'autre, et elle détacha ses mains crispées des accoudoirs. Elle ne se tenait pas droite, elle tremblait, son front était couvert de transpiration… pourtant elle marchait péniblement sur un minuscule mètre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus et tombe dans les bras ouverts de Snow.

La militaire n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir pour rattraper sa jeune sœur. Elle demeurait bouche-bée, en proie à une vague d'émotions intenses qui déferlaient en elle. Ce fut la voix de Serah qui la ramena dans le monde réel :

\- Tu as vu grande sœur ? J'ai bien travaillé pendant ton absence !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'aînée brûle la distance entre elles et prennent sa cadette dans ses bras, fière de voir les progrès incroyables qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Elle sentait l'amande, comme elle. Ça lui rappelait tant de beaux souvenirs, lorsqu'elles sortaient la nuit sans demander la permission pour aller dormir à la belle étoile, l'une contre l'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'elles se feraient taper sur les doigts au lever du jour.

\- Je suis contente de te voir. Chuchota Serah, se blottissant dans l'étreinte de sa sœur.

\- Moi aussi.

Snow se recula un peu, allant dans la cuisine pour leur servir à boire, toujours aussi ému face à l'affection qui existait entre elles. Claire était une personne étonnement douce sous son air martial. Dès qu'elle était en présence de son épouse, il se rendait compte à quel point elles s'aimaient l'une l'autre, et même si la cadette parlait beaucoup plus que l'aînée, il savait que c'était un moyen de partager quelque chose, de rattraper les heures où elles n'avaient pas pu se voir ces dernières années. L'armée était devenue une vocation pour le Sergent, mais c'était un obstacle dans sa relation avec Serah. Elle continuait à payer pour ses traitements, ses séances de rééducations, ses médecins, et il savait que sa femme avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'en vouloir. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute si sa sœur était loin d'elle, il avait du mal à lui faire comprendre que si Claire avait pris cette décision, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle se sente coupable.

Bien sûr c'était difficile de penser autrement. Claire se recula un peu, contemplant le visage de Serah avec un sourire :

\- C'est incroyable que tu puisses te tenir debout, et même marcher un peu… dit-elle, prenant les mains frêles dans les siennes.

\- C'est difficile de rester comme ça longtemps, mais je persévère. Snow est là pour m'aider…

Ce dernier posa les verres sur la table basse, les invitant gentiment à prendre place alors qu'il s'occupait du repas. Il était content de voir son épouse de bonne humeur. Les derniers jours avaient pesé sur son organisme, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour montrer ses progrès à son aînée. Elle était très fatiguée et il faisait tout pour la ménager, lui donner de l'appétit ou lui apporter de quoi s'occuper.

Dans le salon, Claire demeurait à côté de sa sœur, s'étant assise sur le canapé pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Elles se parlaient tout bas, comme d'habitude, usant cela comme un lien intarissable, unique et enfantin.

\- Les médecins en disent quoi de ça ?

\- Aux vues de la rééducation, ils pensent que je pourrais peut-être marcher un jour.

\- Complètement ?

\- Oui, enfin, ils disent que je devrais toujours me déplacer avec des béquilles, ou des atèles, mais ils sont confiants.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu allais à la piscine maintenant, comment ça se passe ?

\- Les séances m'obligeaient à y aller, j'avais envie de continuer, et puis Snow adore nager.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la recrue. Elle caressa les mains fines, regardant cette peau pâle tellement semblable à la sienne.

\- Claire…

Elle releva la tête, happant un regard inquiet qui lui serra l'estomac. Elle savait ce qui allait venir maintenant :

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Snow chantait dans la cuisine, Claire leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer sur la jeune femme devant elle :

\- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

\- C'est à cause de ce que Jaw t'a dit ?

\- Non. Elle n'a fait que mettre le doigt sur ce que je pensais déjà.

\- C'est dangereux là-bas Claire…

\- Je sais Serah, enfin je suis passée par bien pire.

\- Tu n'étais pas seule, ils étaient avec toi, et tu sais très bien que malgré toutes tes capacités aussi incroyables soient-elles, tu n'aurais pas survécu en solitaire.

Snow profita de ce moment pour revenir de la cuisine et de remplir les assiettes à table, les invitant à le rejoindre. Elles s'installèrent, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne la main de son épouse et se tourne vers la soldate à sa droite :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part alors ? demanda-t-il, coupant la jeune femme dans sa contemplation impressionnée du plat sous ses yeux.

\- Comment ça « on » ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir seule !

Les yeux bleus de Claire se firent plus froids soudainement, et il se ramassa sur sa chaise.

\- Tu oses émettre l'hypothèse de laisser ma sœur seule ici Snow ?

Il déglutit. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard meurtrier. Elle avait été bien clair avec lui avant le mariage, si il délaissait sa sœur, se comportait comme un idiot (plus que d'ordinaire) ou la faisait souffrir, il connaitrait pire que l'enfer. Cependant, il murmura, caressant la petite main de Serah dans la sienne :

\- Tu comptes vraiment partir seule ?

\- Je ne peux pas emmener quelqu'un dans cette galère Snow.

\- Et Sazh ? Il pourrait te suivre, tu le sais.

\- Sazh a un fils qui a besoin de son père, pas d'un aventurier alpiniste. Il a manqué de mourir sur cette île, il est hors de question que je l'éloigne consciemment de sa raison de vivre.

\- Alors quoi ? questionna aussitôt Serah, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Alors je pars. Seule.

\- C'est du suicide !

\- Tu pourrais demander un soutien, au moins des gens pour t'…

Et puis Serah comprit. L'acier de son collier autour du cou brillait à la lumière douce du salon. Au bout, elle savait qu'il y avait ses plaques militaires, frappées de son nom de code lorsqu'elle faisait des interventions. « Lightning ». Elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle n'avait pas saisit lors de cette discussion houleuse au téléphone, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu quand elle était entrée dans l'appartement.

\- Tu n'es pas en permission. Dit-elle, les yeux voilés par la stupeur.

Claire resta silencieuse, fixant le vin dans son verre.

\- Tu as déserté ? s'étonna Snow, tout aussi sous le choc que son épouse.

\- Et quel choix j'avais selon vous ? Attendre des mois avant qu'on m'accorde une permission d'à peine une semaine ? L'armée n'est pas un moulin dont on obtient le droit de sortie comme ça, juste en étant gentil avec le Colonel.

\- Mais la désertion, c'est interdit non ?

\- Bravo Snow, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu percuterais.

\- C'est grave Claire, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama le blond, se tournant vers l'une ou l'autre pour comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Elles se fixèrent, pendant plusieurs secondes, l'une inquiète, l'autre profondément désolée. Elle résista contre l'envie de triturer ses plaques militaires, préférant reposer sa fourchette contre l'assiette qu'elle n'avait même pas touché. Doucement elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant une inspiration avant de dire, de la voix la plus détachée qu'elle puisse avoir :

\- Ça veut dire que je vais perdre mes galons et je risque cinq à dix ans d'emprisonnement si dans six jours je ne suis pas rentrée à la base avec un motif d'absence convaincant.

X

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à quitter l'armée ? lui demanda Sazh, lui tendant son café à emporter.

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'argent pour continuer des études et je dois m'occuper de Serah. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la corniche.

Ils étaient au bord de la mer, l'homme l'avait invité à faire un footing et maintenant ils faisaient une pause, savourant un café côte à côte, observant le remoud tranquille des vagues sous leurs pieds. Sazh profitait des beaux jours de l'automne pour se reprendre en mains, il avait laissé son fils avec une nounou pour quelques jours, en profitant pour chercher du travail comme vigile dans des grandes boites. Avec son expérience, il était certain de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait concilier sa vie de père et son besoin d'argent. La jeune femme près de lui reprenait du service, les médecins avaient donné leur aval pour qu'elle continue sa carrière militaire. Elle profitait des derniers jours de répit avant de décoller pour Tokyo.

\- Mais si tu devais choisir de faire autre chose, ce serait quoi ?

Elle but une gorgée de son café, fixant la mer. Elle avait l'air ailleurs parfois, ses yeux bleus se voilaient comme se remémorant de sombres choses. Pourtant elle n'en parlait pas, restant le plus discrète possible sur ses pensées. Avec le temps, ils avaient finis par se comprendre l'un et l'autre, il la considérait comme cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, cette femme forte et pourtant subtilement fragile.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours eu envie de voyager en fait, de voir du pays.

\- Faire un tour du monde ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Quand on était petites, Serah et moi on avait listé toutes les villes et les endroits que l'on aimerait visiter un jour. Ce sont des choses qui restent je suppose.

Elle capta le sourire de l'homme et leva un sourcil, l'incitant à dire le fond de sa pensée :

\- Je songeais à mes aspirations d'adolescents. Je voulais être aventurier, archéologue, à visiter des tombeaux perdus au fin fond de l'Amazonie.

\- Si on s'écoutait, on serait des personnes très différentes.

\- Les choses qui doivent arriver le feront toujours Claire, quoiqu'il en coûte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

\- Peut-être que tu le feras un jour ton tour du monde, et pas seule, je te le souhaite.

Un petit rire surprit l'homme, s'amusant de contempler sa compagne. Elle remua sur la corniche, étirant ses jambes nues sous elle.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez fou dans ce monde pour me supporter plus de trois jours.

\- Fang y arrive.

Un regard polaire lui répondit :

\- Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui ne la supporte pas.

Sazh éclata de rire. La relation de Claire et Fang était un mystère pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait réellement entre elles, il avait juste saisit ces regards, ces petits contacts à peine visibles. Quand il se trouvait avec les deux jeunes femmes, il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, qu'elles communiquaient d'une façon totalement incompréhensible pour le reste du monde. Il l'avait vu sur l'île, cet instinct de protection allant parfois jusqu'à une attitude suicidaire. L'homme se souvint de sa dispute avec la blonde pour la convaincre de ne pas aller chercher la mécanicienne alors que celle-ci s'était faite attraper par son géniteur. Au final, elle avait tracé sa route sans plus réfléchir, l'air furieux et meurtrier, jusqu'à la ramener sur son dos sous une chaleur abominable.

Maintenant, dans leur vie de tous les jours, il ignorait comment elles se comportaient vraiment, il avait juste le sentiment que certains sourires n'étaient pas innocents.

\- Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis quelques temps. S'étonna-t-il, faisant tournoyer son café dans sa tasse cartonnée.

Un coup d'œil bleu et blasé lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air de croire que je suis sensée tout savoir sur Fang ?

\- C'était juste une question soldat.

\- Qu'on m'a posé une trentaine de fois.

\- Vous avez juste l'air… proches ?

Elle poussa un soupir las, reporta son attention sur la mer, sur cette délicate rengaine qu'elle chantait. Sa main toucha son épaule, frôla les lignes d'une cicatrice.

\- On n'est pas proches. On a juste survécu sur une île de dégénérés, forcément ça fait des points communs.

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas très proche de Snow non ?

\- Si tu me parles de Snow c'est que tu dois t'être cogné la tête, ou alors c'est le soleil. Je pencherais pour une insolation.

\- Tu finiras par l'apprécier.

\- Oh, comme je finirais par supporter Fang ?

L'homme eut un rire amusé, coulant un regard compatissant pour son amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air bougon. Elle avait mauvais caractère, c'était indéniable. Mais il l'appréciait, pour son esprit hors du commun, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en si peu de temps. Après tout, Claire avait raison. Survivre ensembles sur une île de dégénérés créait forcément des liens. Quels qu'ils soient.

X

\- Je persiste à dire que tu devrais me laisser t'accompagner.

La jeune femme poussa un énième soupir, vérifiant l'ensemble des affaires étalées sur le lit. Il y avait de quoi s'en sortir en haute montagne, Snow avait pris le meilleur matériel, les meilleures marques, les meilleures matières… Serah disait qu'il avait passé près de deux heures dans le magasin, à voir avec les vendeurs ce qui serait le mieux. Claire avait légèrement sourit en sachant ça, sans évidemment le montrer au grand blond qui la regardait d'un œil inquiet. Tout comme sa sœur.

Elle fourra les quelques vêtements de rechanges qu'elle avait ramené de la caserne dans le grand sac de randonnée, remplit la gourde et rangea ses papiers d'identités dans une poche accessible. Elle ne pensait pas, elle agissait. Ça lui avait toujours réussi. Si maintenant elle commençait à s'asseoir pour se poser mille et une questions, ça tournerait mal. De toutes manières, sa cadette s'en chargeait pour elle :

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule Claire ! Sois raisonnable !

La soldate cessa son manège pour faire face à sa sœur, l'air dur et agacé.

\- Il n'y a personne qui peut m'accompagner, ça fait vingt fois que je le dis. Toi –elle pointa Snow du doigt et il se raidit automatiquement-, tu ne quittes pas ma sœur, surtout pas pour aller vadrouiller dans la neige. Si j'apprends que tu as eu l'audace ou la bêtise de me courir après, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je te tuerais de mes mains, tu as compris ou je te le dessine ?

Le jeune homme blêmit, reculant légèrement derrière son épouse qui n'arrivait plus à faire entendre raison à la militaire. Ils avaient beau exposé une quantité alarmante d'arguments en sa défaveur, elle remplissait son sac, enfilait la nouvelle veste de montagne bleue marine, empaquetait des provisions pour plusieurs jours et rangeait de l'argent dans son pantalon.

\- C'est complètement insensé… Tu es la première à le savoir Claire… tenta une énième fois Serah.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas. Juste… je dois y aller.

Elle boucla les dernières sangles et jeta un dernier regard alentour pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Et puis elle sortit de la chambre, vite suivit par les deux jeunes mariés. Snow lui barra la route, recevant un coup d'œil glacial en retour :

\- Bouges de mon chemin Snow.

\- Non.

\- Claire, il faut que tu réfléchisses, qu'on ait un autre plan moins idiot que celui-là.

\- Et quoi ? On va faire quoi d'après toi ? Appeler la police ? Les services de secours ? Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? Tu penses vraiment que la famille de Fang n'a pas déjà tout tenté ? Si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix. Alors dégages de mon chemin, et tout de suite !

Son ton s'était fait plus assassin sur la dernière phrase, et le blond eut un mal fou à ne pas partir en courant. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers son épouse, dans son fauteuil, qui secouait la tête, vaincue. Il fallait savoir une chose sur Claire Farron. C'est qu'une fois en marche, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle traçait sa route et quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin en pâtissait. C'était ce qui était en train de se passer, et devant son impuissance, la plus jeune des Farron soupira. La militaire se tourna vers elle, mettant un genou à terre et la fixa, avec ce regard doux et tendre qu'elle ne posait sur personne d'autre. Comme toujours, ses mains enveloppèrent celles de sa sœur :

\- J'ai survécu sur cette île, et quoiqu'il m'en coûte je reviendrais, d'accord ? dit-elle doucement, une étincelle de détermination dans ses yeux bleus.

Serah soupira de nouveau, et se jeta à son cou, la serrant fort dans ses bras, tentant de la retenir encore quelques malheureuses secondes. C'était sa grande sœur, avec qui elle avait passé des années difficiles, mais elle avait toujours été là, à ses côtés. Depuis la venue de Snow dans leurs vies, elle avait pris subtilement de la distance, acceptant peu à peu son rôle et celui du jeune homme. Même si elle n'avait jamais avoué son affection pour lui, elle le respectait parce que c'était pour Serah, parce qu'elle était heureuse comme ça, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Claire.

Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire, puisque sa sœur bornée était une force que rien ne stopperait… tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était accepter ses propres choix comme elle l'avait fait pour elle.

\- Reviens en un seul morceau… bredouilla-t-elle dans le creux de son cou. Et si tu vois Fang, bottes-lui les fesses pour nous tous… Pour lui apprendre à ne plus nous inquiéter autant…

Elle sentit Claire sourire et l'entendit murmurer :

\- Comptes sur moi, je m'en ferais un sacré plaisir.

Et puis elle se redressa. Pas de « au revoir », pas de regards en arrière. Ça portait malheur selon elle. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Serah et Snow de la regarder prendre la direction de la gare, son sac sur le dos, marchant résolument jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue.

X

Le murmure du train la plongeait dans un état second. Ses paupières lui paraissaient si lourdes, elle avait beau lutter contre le sommeil, il vint l'envelopper tendrement et elle sombra.

 _Il y avait ce son, comme un raclement régulier, elle leva la main mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle recommença, et encore sa main s'arrêta contre une paroi. Recourbant son index, elle frappa doucement, écoutant ce bruit sourd. Celui du bois. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, tout était si sombre. Elle voyait à peine ses ongles. Encore elle toqua, et puis elle entendit une voix, qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois._

 _« Claire. » disait-elle. « Claire. »_

 _Elle essaya de tendre le cou pour tenter de voir quelque chose, et elle s'aperçut que son corps était ferré comme dans une boite. Comme dans un cercueil. Elle tenta de repousser la paroi en face d'elle. Ce couvercle. Ses gestes se firent plus pressés, plus maladroits, elle paniquait, l'air lui manquait. Elle suffoquait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là._

 _Et cette voix qui continuait, doucement :_

 _« Claire. Claire… »_

 _Elle voulait se boucher les oreilles, pour ne plus rien entendre, pour que ça cesse, mais ses mains ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Elle avait mal aux phalanges à force de frapper le couvercle. Un râle de douleur sortit de sa bouche quand quelque chose craqua. Encore un coup. Nouveau craquement. Elle poussa un cri. Le bois s'ouvrit sur une avalanche de cendre. Elle sentit ce goût âcre sur sa langue et agrippa les deux bords de l'ouverture, tirant de part et d'autre de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à nager dans cet océan noir et poussiéreux, jusqu'à sentir enfin le poids de ses jambes et remonter à la surface. La voix était si pressante, comme suppliante, implorante. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas, pourtant elle était convaincue qu'il fallait qu'elle en trouve la source. L'air emplit ses poumons à l'instant où elle jaillit, le ciel était si sombre, si menaçant… Et la mer autour d'elle si tranquille. Elle se tourna, essayant de ne pas couler malgré l'intense fatigue qui venait juste de l'emplir. Elle aperçut un bateau, flottant paisiblement, elle allait se diriger vers lui quand il explosa. Le ciel devint rouge, elle vit des morceaux de tôles voler en tous sens. Dans ce torrent de flammes et de bruits, ses yeux captèrent la faiblesse d'un corps qui chutait en arrière, disparaissait sous l'eau noire._

 _Elle plongea. La brune flottait, des filaments rouges s'écoulaient de son crâne, elle semblait dormir, les bras écartés, posés au milieu de l'eau salée. Claire la trouva paisible. Et ses mains luttèrent contre l'océan de cendres, cherchant à l'atteindre. Mais elle était trop loin, les courants l'entrainaient en arrière. Elle voulut crier, faire quelque chose. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le néant._

 _« Claire. Claire… »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, elle se redressa d'un coup de son siège, se retenant aux accoudoirs dans le processus. Une famille de chinois la fixait bizarrement, échangeant des coups d'œil apeurés dans sa direction. La jeune femme reprit son souffle quelques secondes interminables avant de se rassoir plus confortablement dans son siège. Elle coula un regard anxieux à sa montre pour voir que le sommeil l'avait engloutit seulement une vingtaine de minutes. Elle était bien loin de sa destination. L'après-midi déclinait derrière la vitre. Son souffle peinait à redevenir normal.

Dormir était un vrai calvaire depuis deux ans. Rien que fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour trouver le repos revenait à se laisser happer par tout ce qu'elle refoulait à merveille le jour. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer à l'oubli. Elle soupira, tournant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait dehors.

Les rails filaient à travers la Chine, sans aucun changement. Les passagers parlaient à voix basse, on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, elle arriverait au Tibet dans plusieurs heures, et ses pensées filèrent bientôt vers des sphères lointaines. Les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si Fang s'était elle aussi assise dans ce train en se rendant près du Toit du Monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pensé en voyant ces paysages derrière la vitre ? Claire appuya sa tempe contre le verre, sentant le froid apaiser la migraine insoutenable l'étouffant depuis son voyage en avion. Elle entendait le nom des gares qu'une voix monotone prononçait dans les haut-parleurs.

Elle percevait les questions arriver dans son crâne, sa raison n'avait pas pris des vacances très longtemps. Elle se rendait dans un trou perdu, au fond de la Chine, dans une zone à risque, non-seulement pour les dangers forcément présents en hautes montagnes, mais aussi pour l'état de crise entre le Tibet souhaitant son indépendance, et l'état chinois, très attaché à cette région reculée.

Elle avait complètement perdu la tête. C'était de la folie furieuse, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il fallait qu'elle descende de ce train, qu'elle retourne à la base… Ah oui. Désertion. Emprisonnement. Dégradée. Pas de retour possible. La jeune femme aurait presque voulu se frapper le crâne contre la vitre. Elle savait tout ça bien avant d'avoir pris son billet d'avion, alors pourquoi son esprit avait envi de la torturer maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, la machine était en marche.

Une sonnerie retentit dans son sac et elle fouilla une poche pour dénicher son portable. Les passagers lui jetèrent des regards réprobateurs mais elle les ignora en décrochant :

\- Sergent Farron j'écoute. Dit-elle par automatisme.

\- Eh bien soldat, je crois que tu as oublié de dire au revoir à un vieil ami.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire à l'entente de cette voix. Evidemment, elle avait complètement omit de contacter Sazh, sachant que l'homme foncerait dans les ennuis avec elle. Snow avait déjà été un problème à gérer, pas besoin d'un deuxième.

\- Bonjour Sazh.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas le savoir jeune femme ? Tu me prends pour un poussin sortit de l'œuf ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation où tu aurais dû choisir entre me suivre et rester auprès de ton fils.

\- Claire, pour l'amour du ciel, partir seule est la pire idée que tu ais eu, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Non Sazh, la pire idée que j'ai eu c'est de rencontrer cette fille.

\- Ce que tu ne ferais pas par amour hein ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Arrêtes avec ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

\- Oui, et tu courre à travers la Chine pour sauver quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle enfin !

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça Sergent.

La militaire se passa une main sur le visage, dans un geste habituel pour ne pas craquer. L'heure tournait, elle savait qu'elle arriverait au Tibet avant la nuit, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer une dispute avec qui que ce soit.

\- Enfin, ce sont tes affaires après tout, ça te concerne.

\- Merci bien.

\- N'empêche que tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pu peut-être t'aider.

\- Je sais Sazh, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait cependant pas une multitude de solutions.

\- Tu sais par où commencer ?

\- Je pensais aller fouiller au village, là où je m'arrête, histoire de voir s'ils ne sauraient rien.

\- J'ai mieux que ça. Je t'envoie mon contact là-bas, il a trouvé un guide de montagne pour Fang, il arrivera sûrement à te retrouver cet homme.

Claire eut un petit sourire, sentant la tension chez son correspondant. Elle connaissait le sentiment qui l'habitait : l'impuissance. Il voulait venir, l'aider sur le terrain, lui porter secours, simplement se rendre utile, mais elle avait fait un choix difficile à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était une décision compliquée qu'il aurait eu un mal fou à prendre.

\- Merci Sazh. Dit-elle, regrettant que l'ex garde du corps ne soit pas là.

\- Appelles-moi à tout moment jeune femme, je décrocherais toujours et je ferais tout pour t'aider, d'accord ?

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas. Merci encore.

\- Et retrouves cette irresponsable, qu'on lui fasse passer l'envie de l'aventure.

\- Serah m'a déjà commandé quelques coups de pieds bien placés, je te donnerais le plaisir de lui en asséner quelques-uns.

\- Ce serait un honneur. Fais attention à toi Claire.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. A bientôt Sazh.

\- Il y a intérêt. A bientôt Sergent.

Elle eut envie de lui dire que son grade était un peu compromis, mais elle préféra se taire, raccrochant. La voix de cet homme l'avait conforté dans sa décision. Maintenant, la route s'ouvrait devant elle, il fallait qu'elle cesse de douter si elle voulait avoir une chance.

X

La première chose qu'elle apprécia, ce fut l'air. Il était si pur, si frais. Elle le laissa l'emplir et se sentit vivante. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, aussi forte, aussi légère. Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et descendit du quai. Il était tard, la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Elle traversa la route de terre battue, déserte à cette heure et se dirigea vers l'espèce d'auberge. En y entrant, elle sentit les relents de lait caillé et de peaux de bêtes. Il y faisait plus chaud que dehors, c'était certain. Une femme était assise sur une chaise, tricotant une sorte de tapis épais avec des gestes habiles, méticuleux. Hypnotiques. En voyant l'étrangère entrer, elle se redressa, délaissant son ouvrage pour s'approcher d'elle.

Claire faisait une tête de plus que la vieille femme, pourtant elle se sentit intimidée par l'aura mystique de la villageoise. Elle se planta devant elle, l'étudiant du regard avant de demander d'une voix grave :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous étrangère ?

\- Je cherchais un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, je serais partie tôt demain matin. On m'a dit que vous louiez le couchage.

\- Vous êtes bien informée. Payez la chambre d'avance et je vous y emmène.

Une poignée de pièces et un sourire commerçant plus tard, la vieille femme guida la militaire à l'arrière de l'auberge, ouvrant une porte branlante qui donnait sur une pièce aux murs fissurés. Claire la remercia, posant son sac sur le tapis et en sortit une feuille de papier. Il fallait être plus intelligent que Fang. Elle écrivit quelques lignes rapides, fluides, avant de se redresser et de glisser la feuille sous le tapis. Là où ils ne devaient pas nettoyer plus de deux fois par an.

La jeune femme dénoua ses rangers et les laissa tomber par terre, appréciant enfin la sensation d'être pieds nus après une journée qui lui avait semblé interminable. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa veste et sa main frôla ses plaques militaires. Un mauvais pressentiment lui soufflait de les enlever. Néanmoins, sa main retomba pour retirer son blouson et elle s'enroula dans la couverture provenant de son sac.

Le sommeil allait venir, à un moment où un autre. Elle craignait cet instant comme la peste, se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel remplit d'étoiles. L'air était si pur, plus froid, mais tout était plus vaste soudainement. Elle avait la sensation que ses poumons prenaient plus de place en elle. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres.

Juste avant de s'endormir, elle comprit un peu ce que cherchait Fang en venant ici.

Le jour arriva vite, ou peut-être pas assez. Elle avait passé quelque temps à regarder le ciel s'illuminer, allongée par terre. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de le faire réellement. Les derniers levers de soleil qu'elle avait admiré, c'était sur l'île, et elle se voyait déjà se mettre en marche pour fuir les sadiques qui lui courraient après. Les rayons ocres vinrent éclairer la pièce, elle vit la lumière dessiner les fissures sur les murs et tendit la main pour jouer avec l'une d'entre elle.

C'était si étrange de se trouver ici.

L'heure de se lever arriva et elle se mit debout, se prépara méthodiquement puis sortit de l'auberge, saluant la vieille femme qui continuait son ouvrage dans un coin sombre. Le guide était là, il l'attendait, un sac artisanal sur l'épaule. En l'apercevant, il lui offrit un sourire poli et tendit une main qu'elle serra :

\- Mademoiselle Farron, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il avec un accent asiatique, roulant les « r » et appuyant les « s ».

\- Oui. Vous êtes Monsieur Ling je suppose ?

Il hocha la tête, les rides aux coins de ses yeux sombres se froissèrent lorsqu'il sourit. Son visage était brunit par le soleil, il exprimait une profonde douceur, comme une gentillesse inexplicable présente sur certaines figures. La jeune femme sourit légèrement, boucla la sangle de son sac autour de sa taille :

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette femme ? dit-elle en sortant une photo de sa poche.

Elle avait demandé à Vanille une photo d'identité, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait envoyé quelque chose de plus… personnel. Une photo de famille, avec les trois Yun et la grand-mère, essayant de faire une photo de groupe visiblement ratée. Fang devait se dépêcher de revenir en courant après avoir appuyé sur le déclencheur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été assez agile et s'était à moitié vautrée sur sa jeune sœur. Inutile d'ajouter que la rouquine était effondrée de rire.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir, puis son visage s'illumina :

\- Oui ! Une brune énergique, elle parlait beaucoup.

\- C'est elle, il n'y a pas de doutes... Vous vous souvenez où vous l'avez emmené ?

\- Oh ça oui mademoiselle Farron ! Vers la Montagne Invisible !

\- La quoi ?

Il s'agita, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une légende de chez nous, une montagne qui ne figure sur aucune carte et dont personne ne sait ce qu'on trouve au sommet. Votre amie en a entendu parler à l'auberge et…

\- Elle a voulu s'y rendre. Evidemment.

Mais pourquoi quand il y avait un endroit louche sur cette planète il fallait que cette fille s'y rende ? Elle rangea la photo à sa place et demanda au guide, l'air profondément las :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'y emmener, à cette Montagne Invisible ?

Monsieur Ling hocha la tête, et après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient tout sur eux, ils prirent la direction de l'ouest, perdant vite le village et la gare de vue, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes où l'air se rafraichissait merveilleusement. Claire regarda le ciel. Il était d'un bleu si pur que l'espace d'une seconde, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Non, pas parce qu'il faisait beau, mais de ne pas être venue ici plus tôt.

 **…**

 **La scène du cauchemar où Claire sort du cercueil est inspirée de Kill Bill évidemment… L'une d'entre vous m'a demandé comment elle avait survécu à ses blessures, à la fin de Game Over, et a utilisé la référence de ce film complètement dingue. J'aime bien faire des clins d'œil quand j'écris, c'est un peu comme quand on réalise un film. Il y a des scènes, ultra-connue, comme celle de l'escalier dans Psychose, qui provient d'un film plus ancien (le Poison je crois). Et comme j'écris en imaginant des cadrages, des angles de caméra, des éclairages… Je pense en scénariste, même en cinéaste, je me relis à voix haute pour voir si le rythme est bon, si le tempo que j'ai voulu donner correspond à mes attentes. Non je ne me la joue pas, mais je suis sûre que vous savez ce que c'est, les déformations professionnelles…**

 **Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas satisfaite du chapitre 2 et 3, j'ignore comment vous les avez trouvé, mais je suis une grande obsessionnelle et une maniaque, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je peux passer des jours à me prendre la tête sur une formulation maladroite, juste parce que je ne peux pas laisser ça tel quel. Je me force à poster malgré tout, à ne pas me corriger 20 000 fois, parce qu'un moment donné, il faut fournir quelque chose et je n'aime pas vous laisser dans l'attente trop longtemps.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. N'oubliez pas que c'est la meilleure récompense qui soit.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Swynn.**


End file.
